


Operation Family Bonds

by xXIyra16Xx



Series: Operation Series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Sequel to Operation White Rose. It has been 3 months since Ruby and Weiss confessed their feelings to one another and they believe its time to tell their parents that they are together. Will family bonds be shattered? Or will they become stronger than ever before? Read and find out. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. Rated M.





	1. White Castle

The airship ride to White Castle was excruciatingly quiet. Weiss sat in a white leather chair of her family’s private airship and sitting across from the snow-haired teen was her partner. Ruby sat silently in place, in fact she was like that for most of the trip which was unusual for the young teen. Weiss just stared out the window trying desperately to calm her nerves.

It had been three months since Ruby and Weiss had become a couple. They had spent their New Years on a romantic outing courtesy of Weiss. Valentines was a little too much due to the fact that it was Weiss’ eighteenth birthday on the same day, therefore Ruby went overboard showering Weiss with gifts. While the two were happy with the way their relationship was going they came to a decision that will no doubt be nerve wracking and threatening to their newfound happiness. They decided that it was time to tell their parents. Before they left Beacon to visit Weiss’ home, the heiress told Ruby that her parents may not approve of any affection that is shown in their presence. The only sort of affection Weiss would allow is the simple gesture of holding hands and hugs. Ruby was determined not to disappoint Weiss by messing this up. Which lead to their current predicament.

Weiss sighed heavily and turned away from the passing scenery of vibrant blue skies and fluffy white clouds, the typical spring weather and looked at her beloved partner. Ruby was no doubt nervous in meeting Weiss’s parents; after all they were the wealthiest people in Remnant. Wringing her hands and tapping her foot made it obvious that Ruby was not only nervous but she was also afraid. Shaking her head Weiss got up from her chair and stood in front her girlfriend leaning down a bit hoping to calm her lover and to tell her that everything is going to be fine.

“Hey Ruby, are you ok?” the heiress asked with concern.

“Huh? Me?” Ruby replied looking back at her partner with a nervous smile “Of course I’m ok. Why wouldn’t I be ok? I’m as ok as can be. I’m one hundred percent –mmph”

Weiss cut Ruby off with a kiss, knowing it was the only way to calm her down and to stop her blathering. The young scythe wielder instantly reciprocated, resting one hand on the back of her girlfriend’s neck and the other placed on her waist. Ruby knew that she wasn’t allowed to show much affection once they reached their destination, so she took it upon herself to give Weiss as much love and attention in the time they had left. Breaking the kiss Ruby gave Weiss her signature grin.

The said partner gave a startled yelp at the sudden motion of being pulled down onto Ruby’s lap.

“Ruby you dolt, what are you doing?” she scolded with reddened cheeks.

“Well seeing is how all love and affection is restricted to nothing but hugging and holding hands” Ruby beamed “I’ll just have to give you all my love right now”

Ruby brought her lips upon Weiss’s own bringing them into another kiss. Unfortunately their time was very short lived. The pilot had announced that they would be landing at their location. Disappointed Ruby pulled away with a pout adorning her features. Weiss chuckled at the sight and got off her lover’s lap, giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down in her seat. The landing went smoothly but the girls remained in their seats until the noise of the engines stopped and they were escorted out by the pilot himself. Once the red and white girls stepped out of the airship the sight before them was something to behold. Well to Ruby it was a sight to behold. Weiss just exhaled a large breath showing that she is not overly surprised that her home has not changed in the year that she had been gone.

White Castle definitely held up to its name, it was of gothic design with alabaster stone walls, marble pillars, white tiled roofs and gigantic oak doors with large wrought iron handles. Ruby had to squint from the vision for the castle shone like white snow in bright sunlight. A vast serene garden of various spring time flowers from Snowdrops to Tulips separated them from the castle’s door. A hedge maze lined with rose bushes occupied the eastern side of the garden, while a majestic white gazebo resided on the western side. The symmetric cobblestone path, devoid of any leaves or weeds paved its way to every said features of the garden. Ruby just gazed wide eyed at how extravagant the place was. It was pristine, just like her snow haired girlfriend.

“Well…” Weiss said, her voice neutral “Welcome to my home”

“It’s amazing Weiss” Ruby chirped grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and planting a sweet kiss on the back of the knuckles.

The heiress gave the energetic girl a cold glare, which was responded in return with a wide grin

“Oh relax Weiss” Ruby reassured “That will be my last kiss until we go to my house, I promise”

“You dunce, lets just get inside”

Ruby let go of Weiss’s hand as they began strolling down the path making their way to the castle’s heavy oak doors, enjoying the garden all the while. Weiss felt the corners of her lips curl up slightly at the image as she saw Ruby constantly looking around at the garden with wide excited silver eyes and a bright toothy smile. It made her heart flutter which was a constant reminder how much she loved to make the young girl smile. Before long the duo found themselves at the grand entrance of the palace, which was guarded by security adorned in white suits. Luckily Weiss told her parents a week in advance to ensure that the guards did not question her friend as to what she is doing with the heiress. One of the guards muttered something in the collar of his suit and not a moment later the large heavy doors swung inward.

Walking inside Weiss straightened her posture look a little more regal and Ruby stood stock still drinking in how different the interior was from the outer-structure as the doors behind them closed with out a sound. The floor tiles were marble black; the walls were a dark grey with paintings of past rulers and conquerors along their length and two white stair cases with intricate designed railings on each side lead to the second floor of the main hall. The only source of light was a clear crystal chandelier however it was so far up, its light barely reached the girls. But what really stood out was the gleam of a giant metal armour standing between the two staircases. The way the armour stood could make anyone feel intimidated, its helm faced the entrance of which the girls had entered gazing at them with an eyeless stare, its gloved gauntlets grasped the hilt of its two handed sword. Weiss subconsciously lifted her hand to touch the scar that blemished her left eye. Ruby saw this and a sea of questions flooded her mind, but she bit her tongue deciding that now was not the right time to ask.

“It’s a replica, you know” Weiss murmured.

“Are you talking about the Giant Armour?” Ruby inquired.

Her girlfriend just nodded obviously not wanting to talk about such a delicate topic that brought up troubled memories. Weiss began walking again.

“Come with me I’ll give you a tour of the castle”

“You can do that after introductions are made” a soft yet commanding feminine voice spoke out.

* * *

  ** _Author’s Note:_**

**_Hey hey everyone xXIyra16Xx here_ **

**_What did you guys think of the first chapter of the Operation White Rose sequel a.ka. Operation Family Bonds._ **

**_Until next time this is xXIyra16Xx signing out_ **


	2. Unexpected Reaction

All eyes went to the new presence in the room, at the top of the left side stair case was a woman, clad in a fine ice blue women’s suit that fit her figure perfectly with a white blouse and silver closed in heels. The female individual had platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, pale skin and looked to be in her mid forties but looked like she was in her early thirties. The woman was slightly taller than Weiss but not by much. It was hard to tell what colour the female individual’s eyes were mainly due to the distance between her and the red and white duo who stood as still as statues.

“Welcome home dear” she said as she started to descend the white stairs with sophisticated grace.

Weiss gave a curtsey to the older woman but remained silent. The woman now came to a halt in front of the heiress. Ruby saw that on closer inspection the older female had baby green coloured eyes, but there was something about them while she looked at her girlfriend. They seemed somewhat sad and filled with guilt.

“Weiss you know you can speak to me without permission now” the woman stated gently.

“Forgive me mother” Weiss responded standing straight “But old habits never seem to fade”

 _That’s her mother?!_ Ruby’s brain yelled. _And Weiss had to ask permission to speak to her own mother…What the hell!!!_

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a gaze fall upon her, only to stare right back into the eyes of Weiss’s mother.

“Mother may I introduce you to Ruby Rose, my partner at Beacon and-”

“Your girlfriend” Weiss’s mother said cutting her daughter off mid sentence.

Both Ruby and Weiss were taken aback. How could she have known, Weiss never sent any letters to her parents regarding her relationship with her partner, heck she never sent any letters to her parents. The reason for Weiss bringing Ruby with her to her home was so that she could tell her parents about her relationship. Ruby was just as shocked as Weiss was, this was the first time ever meeting Weiss’s mother and she already knew what she was to her daughter.

“Who told you?” Weiss asked quietly, feeling incredibly small in the presence of her own mother.

Turning her head to face her daughter she gave Weiss a smug type look as if she had accomplished something which made Ruby’s hands clench in anger.

“You just told me my dear girl, for I only suspected” the woman replied.

Weiss just hung her head in shame and took a step back away from her mother. Sadness gripped Ruby’s heart at seeing her girlfriend like this, looking small and fragile, like a snowflake. Ruby walked forward her steps echoing through the silence that had settled in the large dark hall. Stopping only a few feet from Weiss’s mother the young scythe wielder bowed slightly from the waist. _Ok Ruby take deep breaths…Remember you are doing this for Weiss_ Ruby reassured herself.

“Permission for me to speak, Lady Schnee” Ruby requested formally.

“Permission granted” the woman chuckled “But please my dear girl call me Schöne or Mrs.Schnee, which ever is comfortable for you”

“Thank you Mrs. Schnee” Ruby thanked now standing confidently. “As Weiss said I am Ruby Rose, her partner, her team leader at Beacon…and her girlfriend”

“Team leader you say? My you must be quite the fighter to earn such a position and surpass my daughter” Mrs.Schnee said as she started to walk circles around the young teen assessing and analysing her like some sort of critic.

“Tell me just how old are you?”

“I’ll be sixteen in two months” Ruby answered her palms started to sweat from the eyes that was calculating her worth.

“I see” she hummed “Now what reasons made you decide in wanting to date my daughter?”

“Mother” Weiss snapped weakly rather annoyed.

Mrs. Schnee raised her hand to silence Weiss; however she did not say a word, only waiting to hear Ruby’s response. Ruby swallowed hard for if she gave the wrong reasons her relationship would end right then and there or worse never be able to see Weiss ever again. Gathering her courage and determination she looked into the eyes of Mrs. Schnee.

“The only reasons that made me decide in wanting to date Weiss” Ruby began “Is because I wanted to. I did not want to gain wealth or titles or fame; I wanted to be with Weiss mainly for the fact that she needed someone to confide in, to trust in. Not only is Weiss my girlfriend, she is my partner, my team mate and my best friend. If she asked me to do anything I would do it without question just to see her smile. I would gladly die for her”

Weiss’s heart swelled with joy at hearing Ruby saying all these wonderful things about her and what Ruby would do for her happiness. _I’ll have to give her something to show how much those words mean to me_ she thought

“And nothing means more to me than her happiness” Ruby finished firmly.

“I see” Mrs. Schnee said with a thoughtful expression. There was a long pause until the woman looked at her daughter with those piercing green eyes.

“And what about you my dear Weiss, do you feel the same way?”

Weiss was silent trying to contemplate her answer; she could have gone on forever how she felt about Ruby, looking towards her girlfriend she was met with a small, sweet reassuring smile. That was enough for Weiss to find the right answer.

“Words can not begin to describe how I feel about Ruby” Weiss said “But I know for a fact that you do not choose who you fall in love with, whether you and father disapprove of me being with Ruby and disowning me, it wouldn’t matter”

Mrs. Schnee quirked an eyebrow at her daughter’s words luckily it went unnoticed.

“As long as I am with Ruby I can be who I want to be and I will never let you take that freedom away from me. Also if you or father so much as harm Ruby I will not hesitate to use force” Weiss finished leaving no room for argument.

Weiss noticed her mother’s expression. It one that she has rarely seen in her lifetime, she was smiling. _My mother is…smiling? Ok that could mean a good thing or a bad thing_ the heiress thought.

“I approve” Mrs. Schnee spoke softly bringing Weiss back to the real world.

Then out of nowhere Mrs. Schnee pulled Weiss into a warm and gentle embrace. Ruby watched the event unfold before her equally surprised by the sudden reaction, mainly due to the fact that Weiss had told Ruby negative things about her parents. Weiss’s azure eyes widen in surprise and shock, her body was tense at the unfamiliar closeness, Weiss’s jaw slightly hung open as to what was happening around her. Unbeknown to Weiss, her mother’s eyes that were brimming with unshed tears of regret, shame and guilt. Ruby felt a few tears slide down her own cheek at the sight of this moment between a mother and daughter, knowing she will never be able to do the same thing with her own mother.

“Oh my sweet little dove, you have grown so much” Mrs. Schnee spoke, her voice now cracking from the built up pain and suffering “I’m sorry for not being there for you when I should have, I’m sorry for being a terrible mother, but I love you. Never doubt that”

“I love you too mother” Weiss said retuning the embrace, still unsure what was happening.

Breaking the hug Mrs. Schnee looked at her daughter with pride. A wide smile was carved onto her lips. Weiss smiled slightly in return.

“Sorry to cut things short little dove but I have to go rearrange your father’s schedule and tell him that you have come home” Mrs. Schnee said finally giving her daughter a peck on the forehead before going back up the stairs to one of the many rooms within the palace. As soon as Mrs. Schnee was out of sight Weiss frowned slightly, not too sure whether her mother was putting on an act just because Ruby was there with her or whether her words and feelings were pure and genuine.

“Well that was unexpected” Ruby piped, having stayed silent throughout the touching moment.

“Very” Weiss responded bluntly “How about I give you that tour of the castle”

“Sure” Ruby smiled skipping along Weiss’ side as they ascended the right hand staircase, with their hands intertwined. Wondering what lies in store for them when Weiss’s father returned.

* * *

  **Author’s Note:**

**Gee I think I’m losing my touch here guys. I can’t really say much about this chapter than that I think it’s a bit disappointing in my eyes anyway.**

**Also what do you guys think of Schöne Schnee (Aka Mrs. Schnee)? Do you guys think she is acting or are her feelings for Weiss pure and true? Only time will tell. But feel free to leave your opinion on the matter.**

**Well I will start the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully will be uploaded next week, if not then I appreciate your patience for the next chapter.**

**Catcha next time ;)**

**Comment if you can.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	3. One Step Further

The tour of the castle was in Ruby’s mind, endless. _Just how many rooms are there?_ Ruby thought. The rooms in which Weiss had shown her throughout the tour were large and very extravagant but lacked any colour, mainly consisting of various shades of white and light blues. Each room held a king or queen size four-posted bed, bookshelves, a fire place, adjacent bathroom, a walk in closet, a TV and a couch. Fishing out her scroll she looked at the time, it was three o’clock in the afternoon and realised that she hadn’t eaten since the morning as Ruby’s stomach grumbled in demand for food.

“Hey Weiss is it alright if we take a break?” Ruby asked.

“Hungry?” Weiss said looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“Y-yeah,” Ruby laughed nervously.

Weiss simply shook her head with a small smile.

“Follow me then, I’ll see if the chefs can whip up something to tie us over until dinner.”

With a few twists and turns of the extensive halls of the castle the duo found themselves in the large, decorative dining area. The table itself was at least twenty six feet long draped in a white cloth, empty ornate chairs of dark mahogany and ice blue cushioning occupied the sides as well as the head and end of the table. Perfectly polished silverware had been placed in perfect alignment along the length of the dining table, glistening in the dim light like far off stars in the night sky. As ornamental as the palace was, Ruby could not help but feel small and low class. With that feeling in mind it was added by the sense of dread of what Weiss’s father would think of her when he arrived. _I would be lying to myself to say that I am not scared of Weiss’s dad…I wonder if I should tell my fears to Weiss,_ Ruby pondered. _But then again she is probably just about as frightened as me right now._

“Ruby…Hello earth to dolt,” Weiss called, shaking her girlfriend lightly from her trance.

“Huh? Sorry what did you say?” Ruby asked bemusedly.

“Seriously Ruby,” Weiss huffed “I said what you would like to eat? I need to tell Mr. Kensworth so he can retrieve it for us.”

Ruby had failed to take note of the well dressed butlers’ presence, turning her attention to the man she saw that he was average height with brown hair slicked back with gel, brown eyes, and clean shaven and was handsome by most standards. Returning her attention back to Weiss Ruby gave her a sheepish grin.

“I’ll just have a small cheese sandwich,”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at Ruby’s choice of choosing a sandwich over her usual chocolate chip cookies, however she decided to find out why later. After telling the butler what they wanted the butter left as the duo sat down next to each other, with Weiss sitting at the head and Ruby in the seat to her left. The silence that had enveloped the room was suffocating; Weiss looked at Ruby intently noticing how her girlfriend stared blankly at the white tablecloth. The white haired girl knew something was on her lover’s mind, but didn’t want to pressure her into finding out as to what it might be. So Weiss tried to find a different topic to discuss.

"So Ruby, what do you think of my home thus far?" Weiss asked with a gentle voice, knowing that if she spoke too loudly her voice would echo through the walls of the large palace.

‘’Hmm,” Ruby hummed giving Weiss her attention. “Oh, what do I think of your home… Well there is a lot of white and not to mention huge.”

The heiress just smiled a small smile, for she knew where the conversation was going to lead. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Only a little bit,” Ruby chuckled nervously “But that’s not what is on my mind right now.”

Weiss leaned over a little and gently placed her hand on top of Ruby’s, giving it a small squeeze to reassure that everything will be ok.

“Ruby… What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” Ruby admitted timidly turning her face away from her white haired girlfriend.

“Are you worried about what my father will think of you?” Weiss asked, her voice portraying her fear of the matter as well. Ruby nodded meekly, Weiss opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Mr. Kensworth bringing in their light meals.

"Your salad Miss Schnee,” he said tediously, placing Weiss’ dish in front of her “And the cheese sandwich for our guest.”

He put the plate down and began to depart.

“Mr. Kensworth,” Weiss called calmly.

The well dressed butler was at the heiress’s side in a matter of seconds, awaiting an order. Weiss gave the man a cold stare, to which he swallowed thickly, wondering if he had done something to displease her.

“Allow me to introduce you to my partner and team leader, Ruby Rose,” Weiss smiled slyly at Mr. Kensworth’s reaction. “I would very much appreciate it if you addressed her as Ruby or Miss Rose, for I will hear none of that ‘guest’ business while she is here as well as future visits. Do I make myself clear?”

“Certainly,” he confirmed turning his attention to Ruby he gave a slight bow “My humblest apologies Miss Rose, for I did not realise that you were someone of importance to Miss Schnee.”

"No problem Mr. Kensworth,” Ruby grinned happily. The butler slightly smiled in return, once again taking his leave.

The girls began to eat their meals in silence; for Ruby the silence was somewhat comfortable. Weiss on the other hand wanted to talk and prepare Ruby for the up coming discussion with her father. But that was not the only thing that was worrying the heiress. _I’ll ask Ruby tonight before father comes home…_ Weiss thought to herself. After a while the girls finished their food and decided to head up to Weiss’s room to relax until dinner.

“So Weiss… Where is your room?” Ruby inquired as she followed her girlfriend through the labyrinth of hallways.

“I am sure you know, from your fairy tale books, where the princess sleeps,” Weiss replied smoothly.

“So your room is in the tower?”

“What can I say? I prefer my solitude,” Weiss shrugged.

Ruby just nodded and continued to follow her icy girlfriend. _Wonder what it must have been like living here in this place,_ the young scythe wielder thought. _I don’t think I would have liked it though, to be all alone in this castle... I wonder if that is the reason why Weiss was so cold and distant with everyone._ Without a second thought Ruby grasped her girlfriend’s hand which made her pause mid-step. Weiss turned to look at Ruby and noticed a sad smile etched on her features.

“You ok Ruby?”

Weiss suddenly found herself wrapped in a loving embrace. However she did not know what she had done to receive such a caring gesture. The snow haired girl felt her girlfriend hug a little tighter, returning the warm embrace Weiss smiled.

“You no longer have to be alone Weiss,” Ruby whispered into her ear.

The heiress was slightly taken aback, moving to reposition herself Weiss stared into mercury silver eyes.  

"You dunce, what brought this on?"

“Just imagining how lonely you must have been while living here,” Ruby explained.

Weiss chuckled and gently flicked Ruby on the forehead.

“Dolt, I’m no longer alone,” Weiss exclaimed, her azure eyes softened “Because I have you.”

Ruby gave Weiss a wide grin and leaned forward for a kiss, only to be met with one of Weiss’s cool hands. Weiss shook her head and removed her hand away from Ruby’s lips which were formed in a pout. Rolling her eyes in amusement the heiress grabbed her girlfriends hand and led her up a spiral staircase.

Despite having the same shades of whites and blues like the other rooms prior to this one. Weiss’s bedroom was, literally, fit for a princess. Of course the room also had the same furniture as the others but it had a very spacious dark mahogany desk, more bookshelves, a larger fire place a few metres from the queen sized bed that had pillows as big as an average coffee table. However what made this room different was that it had a decent size balcony which was closed off by a circular stained glass door with the Schnee family crest crafted into it. To Ruby, this room was special only for the fact that it was Weiss’s. The black-red haired teen imagined a younger and smaller Weiss doing various activities to keep herself busy until she was either hungry or wanted to explore the garden. She chuckled at her own created image.

“What’s so funny?” Weiss inquired curiously dragging Ruby from her childish imagination.

“Nothing,” Ruby sang with a grin. “I was just wondering what you did here before you came to Beacon.”

“I was home schooled from eight in the morning till three, then it was fencing practice until six, study till nine, wash up and go to bed at nine thirty. That was my life since I was ten years old.” Weiss sighed heavily “My father always wanted to see me doing something practical and not wasting time on childish endeavours.”

“So that time in the Emerald Forest?”

“Yes, I yelled at you because I was jealous” the heiress admitted as she sat on the edge of her bed. “But after spending time with you I got to experience more freedom than I ever did while living here.”

“Nawww, you’re so cute!” Ruby squealed happily as she tackled her ivory haired girlfriend onto the bed.

"You dunce, you’re heavy, get off me!” Weiss yelled as she tried squirming out of Ruby’s grip but failing miserably.

“Not until I get a kiss,” Ruby chimed.

“Ugh, fine.” Weiss said cupping Ruby’s face in her hands she gave a quick peck on the younger girl’s lips. “There happy, now get off!”

Ruby lifted herself up and looked down at Weiss with a disappointed look.

“You call that a kiss,” the scythe wielder frowned, leaning back down so her lips were just millimetres from her lover’s soft ones. Ruby lowered her voice to a whisper. “Let me demonstrate what a real kiss is,”

Before Weiss could even object her lips were meshed with Ruby’s, her sense of smell was overwhelmed with the scent of roses and practically melted into the kiss. Ruby tilted her head slightly making the kiss deeper; one of her hands knotted itself into silky ivory hair of Weiss’s one-sided ponytail. Weiss’s lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, breaking the kiss she gazed at Ruby’s face, taking in every feature that was crafted to perfection by the gods themselves. The same face which irritated her to no end, the same face which she had come to know, the same face she came to love. Cupping Ruby’s cheek she stroked her thumb across the soft pale skin, smiling gently up at her girlfriend. Ruby smiled in return and nuzzled further into Weiss’s touch, placing a soft kiss at the base of the palm of her hand.

“I love you Ruby,” Weiss whispered.

“I love you too Weiss,” Ruby replied as she rested her forehead against the said girl’s own. They laid side by side enjoying the company of each other in silence and stayed like that until they were notified that dinner was ready.

* * *

 Dinner was a lavish three course meal with salt and pepper squid for entrée, roast pork in a red wine sauce with caramelise onions and roasted vegetables on the side, for dessert a chocolate parfait. However to Weiss’s displeasure her mother was to join them. To further her displeasure her mother had asked Ruby to sit next her. Weiss could see them talking to each other in hushed tones white they were waiting for the first course, and it downright irritated her for the heiress had no clue as to what they were talking about. A giggle escaped from Ruby’s lips which raised Weiss’ curiosity. _What on Remnant are they talking about?_

“No really?” Ruby said loudly. Mrs. Schnee just smiled and nodded as Ruby giggled again.

“And what may I ask are you two talking about?” Weiss asked, tapping her index finger against the table to express her annoyance of being left out of the conversation.

“Oh I was just talking to Ruby about your childhood my dear,” Mrs. Schnee admitted. “Especially when you started first using dust for your training and inhaled some dust making you sneeze, causing a minor explosion.”

“It was like when we first met Weiss” Ruby beamed, her grin stretching from ear to ear. Weiss just give a small smile in return, Mrs. Schnee however quirked an eyebrow in pure interest.

“Oh please do tell of how you met my daughter Ruby,” Mrs. Schnee asked smoothly restring her chin on the back of her hands, leaning ever so slightly towards the younger girl.

“No!” Weiss spoke aloud, eyebrow twitching. “Let’s not discuss that, it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh such a shame I was hoping to hear it” Mrs. Schnee frowned. The chef had entered the dinning room and declared that dinner was served.

Ruby was a little nervous. Only for the fact that she had little to no knowledge of proper eating etiquette, so she waited for both Mrs. Schnee and Weiss to start eating first. Weiss’s mother took a dainty bite of her squid, chewing slowly to savour the taste. A smile adorned her lips and Weiss gave a small nod to Ruby signalling that they may begin eating as well. Ruby released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and started taking small bites, losing herself in the succulent morsel. She restrained herself not to scoff down the entire dish and embarrass both herself and Weiss, she was thankful that no one was commenting on how she was eating. It wasn’t long until everyone had finished their first course and conversation continued; again it was Mrs. Schnee who set the topic of discussion.

“So Ruby do you have any siblings?” She asked inquisitively, all the prying was making Ruby uncomfortable but answered anyway.

“Yes I do, her name is Yang and she older than me by two years” Ruby answered respectfully while shifting in her seat. Mrs. Schnee nodded with a small smile.

“What about your parents? What are they like? What do they do?”

“Mother please” Weiss said with subtle annoyance, looking at Ruby and seeing how uncomfortable she was. “I am sure Ruby doesn’t want to discuss her parents at the moment for it’s a rather…sensitive topic.”

“It’s ok Weiss” Ruby said firmly with an expression of confidence on her face. But Weiss knew better, for it was in Ruby’s silver eyes that expressed how delicate and painful it truly was to talk about her parents, especially when it came to Ruby’s mother.

“My dad is a hunter, but when he was younger he was a boxer or so he said to me,” Ruby chuckled. “He was the one who taught Yang how to fight before she went to Signal. So she kind of got a better start than most students.”

Weiss sat on in silence, constantly looking at Ruby’s face noticing that she was smiling yet at the same time not smiling. _I know how you feel Ruby._ Weiss said solemnly in her mind. _Even though I have yet to tell you, but I also have lost someone._

“What about your mother?” Mrs. Schnee questioned bringing Weiss back to the topic at hand.

Sadness flashed across Ruby’s face and stayed silent for a few moments. “I never knew her. She…she died after I was born.”

“Oh dear…I am terribly sorry to hear that.” Mrs. Schnee said sincerely. “Did you know her name at least?”

“Yeah, her name was Summer…..Summer Rose,” Ruby sighed sadly.

“Summer, Summer…it sounds familiar,” Mrs. Schnee mumbled to herself quietly.

The next course of the meal came to the table and once more the conversation ceased into silence. Ruby looked at the portion of food before her; it was very, very small. _What are they trying to do? Make me starve,_ Ruby thought bitterly. _Come on Ruby you shouldn’t be complaining, food is food be thankful._ Ruby began eating once she saw that both Weiss and Mrs. Schnee had already started taking bites of their food. Despite the size of the meal it packed a lot of flavour the pork was tender and juicy; the roasted vegetables had a light crunch, yet soft in the middle. Although the red wine sauce and caramelised onions were a little over powering for Ruby’s taste. It wasn’t long until all three had finished their main course. Ruby decided to skip the dessert for she wanted to ask Weiss something important that could affect their entire relationship, Ruby stood up from her chair and turned to face Mrs. Schnee.

“Excuse me Mrs. Schnee,” Ruby said politely. “Sorry to cut dinner short but I am rather tired and wish to retire.”

"So early in the evening,” Mrs. Schnee pointed out.

“Yeah, a certain someone decided it would be best to wake up at five in the morning to ensure that we got here at a reasonable time.” Ruby chuckled and gave Weiss a quick amused wink. The heiress smiled and rolled her eyes in response to Ruby’s mirth.

“Very well then, I’ll have Mr. Kensworth show you to your room.” Mrs. Schnee stated. But before she could summon the butler Weiss interjected.

“I think I’ll show Ruby to her sleeping quarter’s mother.” Weiss said with a little hint of finality in her voice, allowing no room for argument. “After all, Ruby _IS_ my girlfriend _._ So it’s only appropriate that _I_ show her to her room.”

“Of course little dove, how silly of me,” Mrs. Schnee smiled lightly. “I’ll tell Mr. Kensworth to skip our desserts and I will retire to my study for the night, but for now, I will see you two tomorrow morning. You may go.”

Both girls quietly left the dinning area leaving Weiss’s mother to talk to the butler and went to the room that was assigned to the scythe wielder. Weiss lead Ruby with their hands clasped together, giving her quick glances every now and then, detecting how Ruby’s cheeks had lost their rosy tint and how small beads of sweat clung to her forehead.  Weiss was worried if her young, sweet rose was alright. Eventually they made it to Ruby’s assigned room, although Weiss wanted to share her bed with her hyperactive girlfriend as they usually did at Beacon. Ruby had talked her out of it saying that it would be better for the both of them in case one of her parents walked in on them cuddling the night away. The snow haired girl made sure that some alterations were made to the room before arriving, instead of the usual white and light blue colour scheme like the rest of the castle; Weiss had chosen black silk pillow cases, a black quilt cover with red rose designs embroided in the fabric. Crimson velvet curtains and rich dark mahogany furniture; however the walls and carpet stayed the same light blue and white just so that the room didn’t come off as too dark.

Once the two were inside, Ruby ungracefully plopped onto the bed face first. Weiss opt for the edge of the bed next to Ruby but sat down as elegantly as a swan, the complete opposite of her girlfriend. Running her hands through black-red tresses Weiss noticed how unusually damp they were. Her concern growing the heiress gently shook Ruby on the shoulder. With a small groan the young teen turned over, now lying on her side. A sigh of relief escaped Weiss, thankful that colour had returned to Ruby’s cheeks but was still concerned how much the younger girl was sweating.

“Hey Ruby…Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m alright,” Ruby hummed in response. “Dinner was a bit nerve racking though.”

“Is that all? Or is there something else bothering you?” Weiss pried.

Ruby rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Taking a few deep breaths she prepared herself for what she was about to ask. Looking back at Weiss, Ruby gazed into the soft and caring azure eyes with only one thought. _It’s now or never Ruby._

“Weiss…” Ruby spoke confidently “How do you feel about taking our relationship one step further?”

* * *

**_A few weeks ago_ **

* * *

  _“Ugh what a day,” Ruby exhaled as she dumped her text books on the desk upon entering the dorm and slumped in a near by chair. If there was one thing at Beacon that Ruby disliked the most, it was professor Port’s lectures._ He just rambles on forever and its soooo boring _. Ruby whined internally. The young team leader came back to the dorm to study seeing how she thought that she would distract Weiss from her project with Blake if she were to study in the library with her._

_“Aww what’s the matter sis? Had another one of Professor Port’s great heroic tales?” Yang laughed from her bed still in her sleepwear and her blonde mane more tangled and messy that it originally was._

_“Yeah, you were lucky because you called in ‘sick’,” Ruby said air quoting the word ‘sick’ knowing the real reason why her blonde sister didn’t go to class today. Getting up from the chair Ruby went to the small kitchen and got a packet of cookies, opening them she plucked one from the bag and took a savouring bite. Coming back to the main room Ruby saw that Yang was sitting at the edge of her bed with a sly grin on her features, raising an eyebrow whilst chewing on another cookie Ruby silently asked ‘What?’_

_“Have you had sex with Weiss yet?” Yang inquired straight forwardly with that sly grin still on her face._

_“W-what,” Ruby choked at the question, bits of chocolate chip cookie lodged in her throat, coughing and wheezing to try and breathe. “No!”_

_“Why? Having trouble pullin’ the moves on her?” Yang snickered._

_“I just don’t want to rush into things,” Ruby said shyly. “Plus I’m too young to…. you know….Stuff.”_

_“Firstly sis, I believe that Weiss doesn’t care,” Yang explained. “Secondly it’s not like you or Weiss are going to get pregnant. If you were with a guy it would be a whole different story. Thirdly I’m your sister.”_

_“But Yang” Ruby complained. “I’m just about to turn sixteen, isn’t that too young still?”_

_“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby,” Yang sang as she jumped down from her bunk with a heavy thud. Walking over to her sister Yang sat on the edge of the desk and gave Ruby a supportive smile. “Do you remember the one time dad caught me having sex with that guy? I was your age at that time.”_

_Ruby nodded as she remembered how furious her dad was at her older sister, it didn’t end well. Yang was grounded for 3 months straight and had a major talking to, while Yang ignored her dad for most of the year._

_“Well I think the reason he got angry because there are so many risks when doing it with a guy, you know” Yang said scratching her head. “But when I sent a letter to dad that I was dating Blake, he was ok with it because there aren’t as many risks when doing it with a girl.”_

_“But that doesn’t answer if I am too young or not?” Ruby stated somewhat a little confused._

_“Just follow your instincts.” Yang smiled. “Besides Rubes, sex is the most intense, physical form of showing affection to the one you love.”_

_“But Weiss and I have only been dating for 3 months,” Ruby sighed. “It could ruin our relationship if we do ‘it’ too early.”_

_“Pfft so what me and Blake did it in the first month of dating” Yang chuckled._

_“Seriously didn’t need to know that Yang” Ruby said while squeezing her eyes shut trying to get rid of a dirty image of her sister and Blake her brain came up with. Opening her eyes Ruby looked at her sister with a serious expression. “Yang can you give me some advice?”_

_“I thought you’d never ask little sis, there is much I can teach you” Yang grinned from ear to ear._

* * *

  ** _Present day_**

* * *

 Weiss blinked a couple of times letting Ruby’s words sink in, without thinking she rolled on top of Ruby in a comfortable straddle. Smiling down at her girlfriend the ivory haired girl lowered her head so it was next to Ruby’s ear.

“So, I wasn’t the only one thinking about it, for I too was going to talk to you about this subject,” she whispered softly again moving her head she looked at Ruby dead square in the eye. “However…”

“However…” Ruby repeated slightly confused.

“Ruby, I want you to be honest,” Weiss said seriously. “Are you doing this just for my sake?”

Instead of getting a verbal answer, Weiss suddenly found herself in a deep and very passionate kiss. Ruby’s tongue snaked its way into the cavern of Weiss’s mouth, occasionally playing with her tongue. It only lasted a few seconds until Ruby pulled away, leaving the heiress flustered and breathing heavily.

“No Weiss,” Ruby spoke gently. “I am doing this because I want to; I’m doing this because I love you and want to stay by your side.”

Weiss’s heart elated at those words, if there was anyone who could make her smile it was Ruby. Getting out of the straddle position Weiss stood up and gave her young lover a seductive smirk.

“Well I’m going to get changed and I suggest you do the same. I’ll be back soon.”

With that Weiss left the room and made her way up to her bedroom to get ready for what is to come, but there was some doubt nagging at the back of her mind. _What if Ruby said that only to reassure me? What if this ruins our relationship?_ Weiss’s mind was going in overdrive, drowning with thoughts of doubt and scenarios where their relationship will crumble after tonight. _Calm down Weiss you are just over thinking this…._ Taking a few deep breaths the white haired beauty continued up to her room, hoping that this will not destroy the bond she had created with Ruby.

* * *

  ** _A few weeks ago in the library_**

* * *

  _Blake and Weiss were sifting through shelves upon shelves looking for books that could help them with their Grimm Biology project, Ruby had left to study else where saying that she didn’t want to be a distraction to Weiss and left before she could even say a word to the red cloaked girl. Blake heard a giggle from the heiress which was rare for the only one who was privileged enough to hear the sound was Ruby. So Blake was curious as to what Weiss was giggling at._

_“What’s funny Weiss?” Blake asked while continuing to look for books on the biological functions of Grimm._

_“Oh nothing, just a memory,” Weiss replied coolly._

_“Of,” Blake continued._

_“Ruby,”_

_“Ah, I see.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss glared at Blake her voice taking on an edge of annoyance._

_“I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway,” Blake reassured the heiress. “I have just been taking note how happy both of you have been since you two got together.”_

_Weiss gave Blake a small smile as thanks and went back to picking out particular volumes on Grimm, silence had taken over the conversation and both girls went to a library table having gotten enough books for their assignment. The sound of pens scribbling on paper was the only noise that can be heard in the library sometimes with the occasional turn of a page. By the time Blake had almost finished her fourth page of notes she had become curious about Weiss and Ruby’s relationship._

_“So Weiss how are things with Ruby?” Blake asked quietly._

_“Things are fine, why?” Weiss inquired with a cocked eyebrow._

_“Oh no particular reason” Blake smirked. “Just that Ruby came to me a few days ago for some advice.”_

_“What about,” Weiss panicked. “Is it about us? Is it about me? Damn it Belladonna you better tell me right now!”_

Bingo.

_“Weiss calm down,” Blake hushed. “Ruby just asked if she was making you wait too long for ‘it’ and wanted some advice.”_

_“Making me wait too long? Ruby knows that I would wait for her when she is ready,” Weiss sighed._

_“But what if she is never ready?” Blake countered. “Then what would you do?”_

_Weiss had a sad look upon her features. What would she do if Ruby was never ready? Would she end up impatient? Would the relationship have to end? Weiss didn’t want any of these things to happen, she faced Blake confidently. Blake patiently waited for Weiss’s answer._

_“Then it doesn’t matter as long as I am allowed to be by Ruby’s side, that’s all I could ever ask for.” Weiss said finally._

_Blake nodded with a supportive and understanding smile. Obviously expecting the answer the heiress just gave._

_“Just be careful though Weiss, I have seen relationships end because of a couple doing ‘it’ in order to patch things up between them but it turns out a lot worse than it was; however that was because their relationship was not going well in the beginning. But seeing that everything between you and Ruby is going very well, I believe you guys are ready for the next step.” Blake said._

_The silence came again and left both the girls a little awkward so Weiss changed the topic to her team mate._

_“So what about you Blake, how are things with Yang?” Weiss spoke slyly._

_“Where to begin,” Blake smirked._

* * *

  ** _Present Day (WARNING: LEMON IN THIS SEGMENT – SKIP IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN INNOCENT)_**

* * *

 It had been at least half an hour since Weiss left Ruby’s room. The young girl had changed in to her usual sleeping attire and was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Weiss to come back. While her girlfriend was gone Ruby had turned on the lamp on the bedside table and closed the curtains, looking down at the floor Ruby’s mind was buzzing with a mix of nervousness and excitement. _Can’t believe this is going to happen, oh I’m so nervous. Remember what Yang said ‘it will just come naturally, so don’t think just feel’._

Shaking her head from side to side, Ruby tried to stop thinking, amongst trying to remove all thoughts from her mind the scythe wielder failed to notice Weiss entering the room, the cloak that Ruby made for her was pulled around her frame to cover what she was wearing underneath.

The sound of the closing door brought Ruby back to her surroundings, she immediately saw Weiss standing there in the middle of the room covered by her cloak. Weiss’s hair was out of its off-side pony tail and cascaded down her back like a white waterfall, her eyes glinted with both anxiety and anticipation; a small smile adorned her lips, Ruby could tell that Weiss wanted to do this and Ruby herself wanted this too. Getting up from the bed Ruby went over to Weiss gazing in those sky blue eyes that hypnotised her every time she looked into them. Cupping her girlfriend’s face the black-redhead brought her lips down on the opposing soft ones. Weiss instantly reciprocated wrapping her arms around Ruby’s waist and tilting her head to make the kiss deeper. Soon enough their tongues came into play, wrestling for dominance over the other, small gasps and moans came from both the red and white girls as they began to get lost in each other. Ruby’s hands had moved down from Weiss’s cheeks slowly towards the metal clips that held the cloak on her girlfriend’s shoulders. Unclasping them the cloak crumpled on the floor at the heiress’s feet. Ruby pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at her girlfriend and instantly liked what she saw.

Weiss had worn a very loose nightgown but the difference from her normal nightgown was that this one was almost see-through and Ruby could clearly see that Weiss was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties underneath. The alabaster haired girl bit her lip and slightly looked away in embarrassment. Ruby didn’t want her lover to feel embarrassed and lifted her chin with her index finger getting Weiss to look at her. The soft light of the lamp allowed the pink blush on Weiss’s cheeks to show clear as day.

“Weiss…there is no need to be embarrassed” Ruby murmured huskily. “You are beautiful.”  

Ruby then proceeded to plant fiery kisses along her girlfriend’s neck, occasionally giving suckling bites causing Weiss to sigh and moan. The flustered rich girl had moved one of her hands to lightly grasp the black-red tresses and hold her lover’s head in place. While Ruby continued to suckle Weiss’s sensitive spots on her neck, she roamed her partner’s body delicately with her hands which came to rest at the older girl’s rear and gave it a small squeeze making Weiss squeak in surprise. A chuckle rose from Ruby’s throat when hearing the surprised sound. _So cute,_ Ruby smirked however that thought flew out the window when she felt a light nip on her ear causing the young girl to shiver in bliss.

Weiss felt the tremor she caused and smiled mischievously as she glided her hands along the smooth skin of Ruby’s strong arms, slowly making her way down to Ruby’s hands that held her in place. Taking her girlfriend’s caring hands in her own, Weiss took a small step back towards the bed. Ruby who was enjoying kissing along her partner’s collarbone looked at Weiss with concern, wondering if she had done something wrong despite that they haven’t actually ‘done’ anything yet. As if sensing her concern Weiss just smiled and took another small step to the bed, pulling Ruby close enough to give her a quick chaste kiss. Ruby finally got the hint Weiss was conveying.

Taking a bit larger steps this time Weiss lead Ruby to the bed. Without giving any warning she mashed her lips roughly against Ruby’s who gave a muffled yelp as they somewhat gracefully fell backwards onto the mattress, with Ruby on top of Weiss. In their current position Ruby now sought to remove her lover’s nightgown and get things going, trailing her hand up Weiss’s thigh she pushed the hem of the nightshirt upwards past her panties. Breaking the kiss Weiss quickly tried to remove the annoying piece of nightwear, with a little help from her partner the clothing was gone and tossed to the floor. However Weiss felt a little cheated as she was down in her underwear while Ruby still remained fully clothed.

“Strip.” Weiss demanded glaring up at Ruby.

“Huh?” Ruby responded being too absorbed in the beauty that lay beneath her frame.

“You heard me.” Weiss growled. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

“As you command.” Ruby obeyed, moving to an upright straddle position she started to remove her black tank top. Weiss saw the slightly protruding abdominal muscles of Ruby’s midriff, obviously earned by training with Crescent Rose. Sitting herself up the heiress pressed her lips against her partner’s stomach causing younger girl to shudder and twitch. Ruby discarded the tank top and her hands came to rest on Weiss’s shoulders, with the idea of gently pushing her girlfriend back down to resume their activities. Unfortunately her white haired partner had other plans. Weiss hooked one of her legs around Ruby’s and tightly grabbed her wrists, with surprising strength she flipped her lover so their positions were reversed.

Now Weiss had the pleasure of admiring Ruby’s body, of course the younger of the two had gone commando exposing round, perky breasts with nipples in a soft shade of pink. Despite not having her sister’s luck of the draw Weiss was still a little envious.

“Like what you see?” Ruby smirked, able to see the envy shine in Weiss’s eyes.

“Hmm, you would like to know wouldn’t you?” Weiss purred stroking up and down Ruby’s midriff using her nails. “But you are still wearing your pyjama pants.”

“S-so, w-what are you going to do about it,” Ruby stuttered relishing the feeling of Weiss stroking her midsection arching her back slightly into her lover’s form.

“Don’t get cocky.” Weiss snarled groping and kneading Ruby’s left breast while she began suckling on the other. Using her free hand the heiress pulled on the waist band of Ruby’s pants in order to get them off. Arching a little further in, the black-redhead made it a little easier for Weiss to remove the clothing however she struggled to get them past the knee, giving a small huff in frustration. Ruby noticed the struggle, giggled quietly she squirmed slightly as the clothing came away revealing white lace underwear.

“Better?” Ruby murmured as she once more gazed into sky blue irises.

“Much,” Weiss replied quickly, plunging in for a hot kiss. Curling her tongue around her girlfriend’s and tugging it back into her own mouth. While the two kissed, Weiss began to gently grind her body against Ruby’s hoping to fan the flames that nestled within both of their bellies to a much higher, hotter degree. It was working, for Ruby had her hands pressed against the small of her partner’s back, bringing the older girl down closer although there was no space between their bodies. The small whimpers and gasps from the usually innocent girl were music to the heiress’s ears and hungered for more, she grinded her body a bit harder on Ruby’s toned one, earning an ear pleasing gasp.

Ruby was getting lost in her growing lust revelling in the feeling of their bodies touching, their tongues dancing, the way Weiss’s warm breath tickled her lips when they broke for air. But she was irritated how her partner still wore the bra, moving her hands up she made her way to the strap. Luckily it was a two clasp bra making it easier to undo, Ruby made quick work of unclasping the bra but Weiss even made quicker work at removing it without breaking the kiss. The kiss broke with only a line of saliva connecting them, both girls paused for a moment for they realised that there was only one piece of clothing left that prevented them from going further with each other. Weiss gazed down lovingly at her one and only, silently asking to perform an act that could either lead to happiness or ruin. Ruby answered this by closing her eyes, breathing a happy sigh and gave a light nod to signal her girlfriend to continue.

Without hesitation Weiss pursued with her hand, down to her partner’s panty line whilst placing delicate, almost feather-light kisses down the well-sculpted body sending electric bolts through the younger girl’s veins. The further down Weiss went, the closer she came to Ruby’s now revealed womanhood, devoid of any hair, pointing out how much of a child Ruby still was. Just the notion of the younger girl lying bare was a turn on for the heiress and felt herself get slightly if not more, wet than she already was. _No turning back now… You have already come this far,_ Weiss thought. _Plus I want to hear how high I can make Ruby’s voice go._

In one tug Ruby’s panties came off and were thrown to the floor with all the other clothing that was discarded.  Weiss quickly positioned her head between Ruby’s thighs, smirking as to how hot and moist Ruby was. However Weiss was in the teasing type mood and ghosted her lips on the pulsing clit which made Ruby squirm and whimper. Ruby moaned loudly as Weiss begun to lick and nibble on her hardened bud, tasting the warm sweet juices which had already become like an addictive drug for her. The black-redhead became more and more aroused as the warmth in her belly turned into a scorching inferno.

“Weiss….please….stop teasing me,” Ruby cried in pleasure as she clutched the sheets, her body layered in a light film of sweat.

Lifting herself up the heiress licked her lips savouring the taste of her lover she got to experience and slowly crawled back up so they were face to face again. Weiss almost smirked as to how much Ruby was blushing and panting but instead kissed the scythe wielder deeply, easily dominating for the opposing was weak and a little tired after the tease. Ruby could faintly taste her own arousal in the kiss, but was rather eager to taste Weiss’s own nectar. Eventually the white haired girl broke the kiss her eyes glazed over with lust and sexual tension saw the pleading face of her partner.

“Weiss…please…just-ah”

The heiress cut Ruby off by thrusting into her wet core and biting her neck, giving the younger girl a mixture of pain as well as pleasure. The way Ruby arched her back spurned Weiss onward slowly pumping in and out of her partner. Ruby bucked her hips in time with Weiss’s thrusts, demanding more friction; moans escaped the young girl as she felt Weiss’s slender fingers swish around inside her. Ruby being young and inexperienced could feel herself getting closer to the edge, the feeling of her lover suckling at her hardened nipples, they way their bodies grinded together and the way Weiss was thrusting faster was a good enough push to send her into a spiral of euphoric bliss.

“WEISS!!,” Ruby cried in ecstasy as she reached her climax, with Weiss drawing out her high for what seemed like an eternity, leaving Ruby a panting mess on the sheets.

“My, you’re a quick one aren’t you?” Weiss hummed pulling out of her partner, her fingers covered in Ruby’s sexual fluids; Ruby gave no reply for she was regaining her strength. Bringing her hand up to her lips Weiss licked her fingers clean, loving the way Ruby tasted. The heiress was pleased with her efforts. “So…When is it my turn?”

“Soon,” Ruby breathed heavily. “Very soon,”

**_To be continued in next chapter - One Step Further pt 2_ **

* * *

  **Author’s Note**

**I am a terrible, terrible, terrible author for making all of you wait so long for the update. I have been having a rather busy life which leaves little time to write as well as having barely any creativity, so I have decided to make my chapters longer to make up for the long periods of time I kept you guys waiting.**

**Anyway this chapter is 7,089 words excluding the authors note. Hopefully it has satisfied you until the next chapter which I believe will be short in comparison to all the others for it’s a continuation of this chapter and not a new one entirely.**

**I have also been planning a new RWBY fic except its going to be a crossover with the Elder Scrolls Skyrim. I am not going to reveal anything about my plans now but I will be sure to upload a preview sometime.**

**Personal notes on this chapter, I think it’s a bit meh for me. I was surprised as to how much my vocabulary diminished, might need to read proper books again to get it back up to what it was.**

**So Review, Comment and give Feedback. Talos knows I could use it.**

**Until next time this is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	4. One Step Further pt. 2

Weiss chuckled at Ruby’s state and wriggled out of her black lace panties, holding them briefly in front of Ruby’s eyes before throwing them to the floor with all the other discarded clothes. Smirking Weiss stole herself a kiss and nuzzled her cheek against Ruby’s own, hoping to hurry the younger girl along so she can have her turn. Ruby sat up so Weiss was straddling her lap, running her hands up and down the heiress’s sides an idea popped into her mind. Ruby cupped Weiss cheek, those wonderful blue eyes gazed down at her. Moving her hands away from her girlfriends face Ruby lightly grasped the slender arms that were wrapped around the scythe wielder’s shoulders and brought them to Weiss’s sides.

Weiss looked at Ruby with a confused gaze; she saw the devilish smile spread across her partner’s face. _What’s that look for? What is Ruby planning?_ Weiss thought to herself.  The heiress tired moving her arms back around Ruby’s neck and was surprised by the response she got, Ruby had growled at her.

“No touching,” Ruby commanded “If you so much as move your arms away from your sides I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Weiss retorted.

“I’ll stop right here right now” Ruby concluded aggressively, Weiss always bossed her around at Beacon now it was her turn and she was going to relish it for as long as she can.

“You’re bluffing,” Weiss swallowed thickly, bring her arms back to her sides; if she was honest with herself she didn’t actually know if Ruby was bluffing right now. There was a look in those silver eyes, something that was hardly ever there. Before Weiss could even figure out what it was Ruby started to suckle and pinch Weiss’s hardened nipples between her teeth causing the older girl to moan. The heiress had never seen Ruby act so aggressively before and even though she would never admit it, Ruby’s aggressiveness was incredibly hot and a great turn on for her. A gentle hand slid its way down from Weiss’ collarbone, pausing briefly to play with her other breast which had been neglected. After a few seconds the hand continued down, stroking the smooth fair skin of the fencer’s midsection, it wasn’t long until it found its way to the older teen’s dripping womanhood, cupping the mound in a gentle caress.

Weiss leaned back so her hands were clutching the bed sheets, her head thrown back enjoying the feeling of Ruby playing with her, despite how much she wanted to hold her lover close, arms trembling in trying to resist. Ruby chuckled at that, but she was still eager to see how her girlfriend would cope without as much as laying a hand on her.

“Someone is a little wet” Ruby purred seductively, the only thing that replied was a small whimper from her lover’s lips. The scythe wielder decided that play time was over and thrust a finger inside her girlfriend, the inner walls clenching and adjusting to the digit that swirled around within, hitting all the right spots.

“Oh Ruby,” Weiss cried blissfully bucking her hips into Ruby’s palm getting more friction to fulfil her desire the only sounds that were heard were the duos’ breathing, the soft shuffle of the bed sheets and the slight creak of the bed frame. Ruby added another finger and fastened her pace causing Weiss to arch her back further making it look like she would break in half. The heiress’s eyes were shut tight, her breaths quick and shallow, sweat beaded on her body making her gleam in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Weiss was having trouble resisting flinging her arms around her girlfriend, to hold her close so no distance existed between them. However if she did Ruby would stop and she really, really didn’t want that to happen. With each thrust of Ruby’s slender fingers, Weiss came closer and closer to her high. The fencer clutched the bed sheets with a fierce grip, arms trembled as she tried desperately to hold back not wanting this feeling to end, and Ruby noticed this.

“It’s ok Weiss,” Ruby whispered huskily. “You don’t need to hold back.”

Ruby gave a hard thrust and Weiss was pushed over the edge. Her eyes almost bulged out; the fencer saw stars and felt like she was on cloud nine. Weiss moaned Ruby’s name, her walls constricting around girlfriend’s fingers coating them in her juices. Ruby chuckled inwardly, drawing out Weiss’s pleasure for as long as she desired, but it wasn’t in her to be cruel and make her girlfriend suffer. Pulling out of her lover Ruby reluctantly licked one of her fingers; the taste of Weiss invaded her tastebuds. The taste itself was sweet and sour and Ruby loved it, she licked her fingers hungrily but a pout came to her features when it was all gone.

The heiress panted heavily, having had one of the best experiences of her life with plenty more to come. The alabaster haired girl leaned back forward and rested her forehead against Ruby’s looking into mercury orbs her arms came around her neck. A grin adorned her lips for now Ruby now wasn’t as innocent as she was before their act, Ruby smiled back somewhat proudly. The musk of their love lingered strongly in the room, a mix of both sweat and sex. Ruby lay back down on the bed and Weiss lay beside her, the youngest of the two pulled the blanket up to them for during their intimate performance it was pushed down to the foot of the bed. Ruby draped the blanket around Weiss’s shoulders while she pulled it underneath her arm, for the scythe wielder propped herself on her elbow with her head resting in her hand as she gazed affectionately at Weiss. She was glowing, the smile still on her face and her azure eyes shining brightly. A few strands of her snow white hair fell out of place; Ruby reached her free hand out and tucked them behind Weiss’s ear. Cupping her cheek Ruby leaned forward and softly kissed the scar on her girlfriend’s left eye for a brief moment before pulling away, the black-red haired teen stroked Weiss’s silk like hair.

“How are you feeling?” Ruby whispered sweetly.

“I feel amazing,” Weiss exhaled. “Thank you Ruby.”

“I’m glad, I feel amazing too.”

“I was afraid though,” Weiss sighed, slightly looking away from Ruby.

“Afraid?” Ruby asked quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Weiss nodded.

“I was afraid that this would ruin our relationship.”

“You are so silly Weiss,” Ruby giggled and gave Weiss a quick peck on the lips. “If anything this has brought us closer”

Weiss shuffled closer to her sweet, now less innocent girlfriend who wrapped her arms around her small frame. Their legs were tangled a little as they held in each other’s arms, Ruby rested her chin atop Weiss’s head as the older girl nuzzled into the crook of Ruby’s neck giving it a gently kiss.

“We should get some sleep, for father is coming home tomorrow so we have to be up early,” Weiss yawned.

“Sure, I hope he approves, because if he doesn’t,” Ruby paused. “Nothing on Remnant will stop me from changing his mind.”

Weiss gave no response for she had fallen to blissful slumber and Ruby just smiled. _I love you Weiss now and forever._ Ruby whispered in her mind, her eyelids slowly closed shut as the hands of sleep guided her to the world of dreams.

* * *

  **Meanwhile in Mrs Schnee’s study.**

* * *

 “So Reiner dear, what do you think?” the woman said over the phone.

“What did you say her name was again?” a man’s voice, strong and sturdy with a slight accent asked.

“Her name is Ruby Rose” Mrs. Schnee exclaimed. “Her mother was Summer Rose.”

“After all these years, I can finally repay back an old debt” the man, known as Reiner said from the other end. “I will call my sister and we shall give Miss Rose a warm welcome.”

* * *

  **Author’s Note:**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**Firstly I just want to say WOOOOOOO 124 follows for this fic…which is very surprising for a sequel but still im really happy about it and I have you guys to thank for it so thank you soo much, I love you all.**

**Well One Step Further pt 2 is finally up. And guess what Weiss’s father comes home in the next chapter dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnn!!!!**

**I’ll leave it up to your imagination as to what’s going to happen next :p**

**By the way this is probably the end of lemon/smut until further notice.**


	5. Meeting the Head of the Family

_It was a hot summer day; the sun was blazing, the sky clear and a vibrant shade of blue. The ocean shimmered and waves rolled gently to the shore, Ruby was sitting on a towel under an umbrella re-applying sunscreen on her arms and legs to avoid sunburn, but she applied the cream generously on the scar of her right arm._

Wait when did I get this scar? _Ruby wondered to herself._

_“Mamma, Mamma!”_

_Ruby looked towards the chirpy voice and saw a young girl with black-red tinted hair with blue eyes running towards her…well it was more like stumbling. She was wearing a small black swim suit with bright pink frills and had orange flotation devices on both arms. She was simply adorable._

_“Serra, don’t run or you’ll fall,” an older female voice shouted to the little girl. “And where is Theo?”_

_Ruby turned her head to see the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. White hair cut at shoulder length, smooth pale skin, two scars blemished the left eye that looked like a crooked ‘x’ and azure eyes that shone like stars._

Hold on is that….Weiss?? _Ruby’s mind spoke in disbelief._ Ok this has to be some type of dream.

_“Big brother is by the rock pools, we found something and wanted to show you and Mamma,” the girl called Serra replied. Weiss gave a smile and looked towards Ruby._

_“Shall we go see what our children found?” Weiss asked getting up from her spot under the umbrella._

**Our** children… Man this dream maybe weird but at least it’s a good weird. _Ruby grinned internally. “Sure, it’s probably a baby octopus or a starfish” Ruby said to Weiss, the scythe wielder turned her attention back to Serra. “Ok kiddo, lead the way.”_

_Serra gave a squeal in delight and skipped away merrily. Suddenly the dream went in fast forward and Ruby found herself crouching next to a boy with white hair and silver eyes. He was slightly older than Serra, who was holding Weiss’s hand and pointing into the small pool of sea water. The older Weiss looked down and her eyes widened in horror. Ruby too looked down into the pool and saw a thin eel like creature that had red eyes and white spots along its spine as well as a small bone mask covering its face, it was a small leviathan creature._

_“Theo get away from there,” Weiss warned._

_“But why mother? It’s just a spotted garden eel.” The boy stated._

_“Theo that’s not a garden eel,”_

_“What is it then?” he asked curious and confused._

_“Just come over here,” Weiss spoke firmly; the boy complied with his mother’s wishes and went over to her. The snow haired woman then spoke to Ruby with some urgency in her voice. “Ruby, what our son thought was an eel is actually a Hydrus hatchling. You need to kill it.”_

_“I wont kill it in front of them,” Ruby gestured towards the to kids. “Take them to the ice cream stand or something.”_

_“Alright but be sure that its dead…Come on kids lets gets some ice cream,” Weiss gently pulled the children away._

_“Mommy, why must Mamma kill the eel?” Serra questioned sadly, Weiss knelt down to the young girl’s eye level._

_“Because sweetie,” Weiss cooed gently. “The eel will likely to grow up into one of those monsters that are in your story books.”_

_“Ok,” Serra nodded meekly in slight understanding._

_The dream sped forward again, now Ruby held the creature by the tail flat against the rock surface with an apple sized stone in the other, poised to strike down. However Ruby couldn’t move as if she was frozen in time. The leviathan began to squirm about and grew larger with each passing second, the slippery sea serpent wriggled out of Ruby’s grip, flopping its way back to the water. Ruby was still stuck as she heard a faint plop, like a pebble dropping into water but the sound echoed loudly all around her. Suddenly a large geyser of water sprouted in front of Ruby, a fully grown leviathan rose from the watery depths, its large bone masked head came first then its thick scaled body followed after. Its spines were connected by a thin layer of flesh that was greyish-purple in colour; fins also lined the creature’s body with the same grey-purple flesh. This thing was easily the same size as a Nevermore… possibly larger, if she remembered anything from her studies in Professor Port’s class is that Hydrus are very rare. Hunters and Huntresses alike barely knew anything of the Hydrus other than that it’s extremely dangerous to face one alone, if you ever encountered one that is._

_Its head looked down at Ruby, eyes burning with bloodlust and a loud hiss erupted from its maw which ended in a rumble. Ruby still couldn’t move and her heart was ramming against her ribs in fear of the leviathan creature. But all she could do was stand there frozen as the Hydrus opened its mouth which had two rows of sharp jagged teeth and it lunge down on her._

* * *

 Ruby bolted upright in her bed, clutching the covers to her chest as she gasped raggedly. Weiss stirred next her, opening her eyes the heiress saw that her girlfriend was distraught. Quickly sitting up the snow haired fencer enveloped Ruby in a hug and noticed that she was shaking slightly.

“Ruby, Are you ok?” Weiss murmured in her partner’s ear in a soothing tone.

“It’s ok Weiss I’m fine,” Ruby hugged back gratefully. “It was just a good dream that went bad towards the end…that’s all.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Nah I’ll be ok,” Ruby grinned. Weiss didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure,” the young girl reassured her fretting lover. Picking up her scroll from the end table, Ruby checked the time which read four thirty a.m. the scythe wielder blinked a couple of times to see if she read it correctly. When Ruby was convinced that it was the right time she plopped back down in bed wanting to get a little more shut eye before meeting the head of the Schnee family. Weiss chuckled, propping herself up on one elbow and leaning slightly over her girlfriend.

“What is the time?” Weiss murmured as she planted a kiss on Ruby’s forehead.

“Four thirty,”

“You can sleep for another hour and thirty minutes before you have to get up and get ready.” The heiress spoke softly. Ruby hummed in response setting an alarm for six o’clock. Putting her scroll back she then wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled the older girl closer to her.

“You could use the extra sleep too,” Ruby said with a yawn, closing her eyes to catch a few extra minutes of sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile on a Schnee private airship**

* * *

“As much as I don’t mind the short notice of the invitation Reiner,” A woman dressed in white pants and with an ice blue silk blouse spoke, shattering the silence. “But what was the reason you asked me as well as my husband and his son to come with you?”

“Dear sister Ariadne, do you remember Summer Rose?” Reiner asked avoiding his sister’s question. Reiner was dressed in a fine white suit, the best money can buy, his white hair was combed back with gel and his stubble beard neatly trimmed. He was the very definition of professional and sat calmly across his sister, in fact it was his twin sister, Ariadne Schnee.

“Yes I do,” Ariadne chuckled. “She always bested you in combat when we went to Beacon as youths.”

“Don’t remind me,” the man grumbled. “Any way apparently her daughter, Ruby Rose as my wife Schöne claims, is at my house and staying there with my daughter for a week.”

Ariadne raised her eyebrow questioningly at Reiner who just sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand before he spoke again. “Before you even ask the relationship between my daughter and I is unstable. She loathes me for whatever reason, yet I try to make it up to her by giving her anything she desires.”

This time it was Reiners’ sister’s turn to sigh “She only wants three things dear brother, your love, your approval and the freedom to be herself. She is like me in more ways than one.”

“That’s probably why she prefers to open up to you more than me.” He grumbled.

“Well you are slowly becoming like father,” Ariadne said with a little bit of hatred at the end with the word ‘father’. Reiner looked at his sister and softened.

“You still hate him don’t you?”

“I hated him until the day he died.” Ariadne stated bluntly. “He treated me as nothing more than a bargaining chip to strengthen his empire and you know what he did to me when I told him that I was in love with a woman.”

“I know, I know.” Reiner waved his hand motioning her to stop. “I do not wish to remember, I can agree with you that he was a tyrant when it came to you. But why do you still continue your marriage to Frederick, son of the now deceased Lord Edward, now that father is gone?”

“I only stayed for your sake, do you really want to lose your hold on the Edward mine in Mistral?” the woman asked as she rested her head on her hand and looked out the window.

“You stayed in your marriage ever since I took the company over from father.” He inquired.

“Yes, after all you looked out for and cared for me when father mistreated me.” Ariadne smiled sadly. “So I decided to repay you by staying in the marriage and keeping your large share of the Edward mine.”

Reiner opened his mouth to speak until the co-captain entered and declared that they will be arriving at White Castle within ten minutes and walked back to the pilot’s cabin. The man in white relaxed further into his chair.

“The sooner I meet Ruby Rose, the sooner I can repay Summer.” Reiner said to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at White Castle.**

* * *

“RUBY HURRY UP!!” Weiss yelled as she paced outside her girlfriend’s door.

“Calm down Weiss,” was the reply. “Just relax.”

“Ruby my father will be here in ten minutes;” the heiress exclaimed her voice toned down slightly. “I can’t exactly calm down or relax!”

On the other side of the door Ruby was dressed in a nice women suit that Weiss had purchased for her before they came to the castle. The black pants were comfortable and were held with a red belt; the grey long sleeved collared shirt was slightly loose but it didn’t bother the young girl in the slightest and a slim fitting black suit jacket. However the only thing she was having trouble with was the red necktie. _How could I forget to change my clock on my scroll?_ Ruby mentally slapped herself for forgetting that there was a slight time zone difference of one and a half hours.

When the alarm woke the two up it seemed a lot brighter for six o’clock in the morning. Weiss asked if Ruby remembered to change her clock, to which the scythe wielder’s eyes widened in realisation. After frantically running about, cleaning the room the duo had to have shower together to save time. Weiss put on a bathrobe, grabbed her cloak and made a mad dash to her room telling herself to scold Ruby later. The sound of a door slamming shut brought her back from her forgetful mind and back to the world of reality. Ruby turned to see Weiss striding to her.

“For dust’s sake Ruby what is making you take so long?” Weiss huffed.

“T-the necktie…” Ruby mumbled with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

“Honestly,” Weiss exhaled as she spun Ruby to face her and started to fix the tie. Ruby was a little curious as to how Weiss actually knew how to properly tie a necktie. In the end she just smiled at her making the heiress’ cheeks dust over in a light shade of pink.

“There.” The fencer proclaimed adjusting the necktie a little. Weiss stepped back to look Ruby over to see if she was presentable. “Turn.”

Ruby turned in a full circle then looked back at Weiss who gave a nod of approval.

“Good now lets get downstairs before my father arrives.” Weiss spoke sternly as she went to the door, her beloved partner right behind. “I don’t want any more reasons for him to think ill of you.”

“Despite that I am terrified to meet him…Why do you assume he already hates me?” Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

“My father is a man of tradition Ruby...Well for the most part anyway” the heiress sighed sadly. “Not only that but he prefers everything to be on time as it should.”

“Ah so that’s where you get your rigorous time and schedule planning from.” Ruby giggled. Weiss looked over her shoulder and glared which was returned with a childish grin. Thanks to Weiss’s memory of the palace the red and white duo made it to the main hall in just a few minutes and descended the stairs. Schöne Schnee was already standing in front of the Giant Armour in a white silk gown with baby yellow highlights. The hem of the dress pooled at her feet, the bodice had yellow lace that had a delicate floral design, and it hugged the older woman’s curves while the skirt flowed down like water. The garment was strapless and had no sleeves, Mrs. Schnee wore her hair down which reached her shoulders, thin silver bangles adorned both her wrists and a slim sliver chain with a pearl pendant clasped around her neck. To say she looked like a queen was an understatement.

Ruby leaned towards Weiss and whispered into her ear. “Now I know where you get your good looks from.”

Weiss merely huffed in response as a pink tint dusted her cheeks, the heiress stood next to her mother with proper poise and Ruby stood ramrod straight albeit looking a bit stiff next to her partner. All the servants assembled in two rows, one on each side of the hall, the male servants on the left with the female servants on the right. Ruby could feel her heart race as her legs trembled a little, she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. The sound of the double doors opening caused Ruby to snap her eyes back open, sunlight shone through the widening gap of the entrance giving light to the dim and dark hall. A tall figure stepped in, his hair was combed back, he had a slight white stubble beard and wore a professional while suit with white dress leather shoes. Ruby swallowed for she could feel his powerful aura, all the servants bowed and curtsied in synchronisation and their voices echoed loudly through the air.

“Welcome home, Lord Schnee.”

They stayed bowed as the man walked in with a confident stride three other figures came in behind him a pudgy man with blonde hair wearing a black suite, a boy somewhere between eighteen and twenty had the same blonde but was slim and decently muscular, the last figure was a woman who looked identical to the man in front of them. Mrs. Schnee walked for ward to meet the man and gave a light curtsy.

“Welcome home, Reiner dear.” She greeted.

“Ah Schöne, yes I must say it is good to be home. Away from all that business drabble.” Reiner said putting his hands behind his back. “Also I forgot to mention that I brought my sister and her family to stay with us for a time.”

“That would not be a problem.” Mrs. Schnee stood up and greeted her guests. “Ariadne you always seem to look your best in anything you wear.”

“I appreciate the compliment Schöne, for I can say the same to you.” Ariadne smiled.

Mrs. Schnee turned her head and looked at the two other men and frowned slightly. “Welcome Lord Frederick and young master Richard.”

“Thank you for having us.” The younger man bowed his voice smooth and charming. The older man just nodded to the wife of the Schnee household. Meanwhile Mr. Schnee focused his attention on the girl with the red tipped hair, and thinking just how much she looked like Summer with the pale complexion, the hair despite that was shorter he could tell that the red tips were natural and not fake. But it was those silver eyes that looked at with an unwavering gaze; he knew that this was Summer’s daughter even without the use of any documents or tests.

Ruby could feel her palms beginning to sweat as Weiss’s father stared at her with steel ice blue orbs that seem to your very soul. _Oh mother of dust, he looks like he’s about to murder me_ Ruby’s mind began to say. _He is walking up to me, what do I do?!?!_

“Father,” Weiss greeted with a curtsy of her own. “Allow me to introduce you to my partner Ruby Rose.”

Mr. Schnee turned his attention to his daughter briefly and spoke with an authorative voice. “It’s good to see you again Weiss.”

Weiss stood straight once again and looked straight ahead, not daring, not wanting to look at the man. Reiner then turned his attention back to Ruby; he could tell she was slightly terrified of seeing him. Placing his hand over his heart he gave a low bow.

“It is my humble honour to meet you Ruby Rose.”

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**HOLY SHIT MR. SCHNEE BOWED!!**

**That’s what your all thinking aren’t you? Don’t deny it :3**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	6. May I Have a Talk?

Mr. Schnee had bowed. To Ruby Rose. The most powerful man in Remnant bowed to a young common girl.

Everyone just stood there with wide eyes, some had their mouths agape and quiet gasps could be heard. To say that everyone in the room was dumbfounded would have been and understatement, Ruby was the most shocked of them all for she had no idea how to respond. She had to make a quick decision, so she copied Mr. Schnee’s actions.

“It is and honour to meet you as well Lord Schnee.” The young girl said with fake confidence. The two stood straight at the same time and looked at one another; Reiner proceeded to hold out his hand for a handshake. Ruby hesitated for a split second but she took it. The grip was firm, but the man’s hands were double the size of hers therefore almost completely enveloped it. Mr. Schnee looked over his shoulder directly at his wife.

“Schöne please see to it that my sister and her family are comfortable in the main parlour.” He said but not with a commanding tone. “Mr. Kensworth.”

The butler appeared at Mr. Schnee’s side out of nowhere.

“Yes my lord?”

“Ensure that they have refreshments and something to nibble on.” The butler bowed and scurried off to complete his assigned task.

Reiner then turned his attention to his daughter.  “Weiss you will accompany your mother and catch up with your aunt while I talk with Ms. Rose.”

Weiss paled “But father-”

“Weiss,” He growled narrowing his eyes at her. “Do as you’re told.”

Weiss curtsied without another word and walked over to her mother who was leading the rest of the family to the parlour, she glanced back at Ruby with worried eyes. Ruby gazed back and gave her a wry smile which was returned with a sad one. Weiss then disappeared behind a pair of doors. Swallowing hard Ruby shifted her eyes back Mr. Schnee, whose eyes weren’t as scary as before, if anything Ruby could see a sparkle of delight in them as well as something else was it sadness? Regret? Guilt? Ruby wasn’t sure but she decided not to dwell on it.

“Ms. Rose if you would kindly follow me to my study, I want to talk with you for a little bit.” Mr. Schnee smiled at her, which made her feel uneasy but she nodded and followed him up the stairs. The walk was silent for the most part; Ruby just stared straight ahead as she walked next to Reiner Schnee. The young girl looked through the corner of her eye and saw Mr. Schnee give her a glance every now and then, Ruby pondered if she could ask questions or make idle talk with the man as they walked through the maze that was called a palace. Swallowing down her fear, Ruby cleared her throat.

“Excuse me sir,” Ruby almost squeaked.

“Please call me Reiner.” He responded. “What do you need Ms. Rose?”

“I-I just thought I’d ask you a few questions” Ruby stuttered slightly. “And you can just call me Ruby.”

“Is it alright if you wait until we reached the study, the walls have ears.” He said.

“Ok.” Ruby nodded and went silent.

Five minutes went by in nervous silence, more nervous on Ruby’s part, until they reached a set of double heavy doors coloured dark mahogany. Reiner stepped forward and opened them with ease; he stepped aside to allow Ruby to proceed. Nodding in thanks she moved to one of the leather chairs near a fire place that currently had a fire roaring within it. Sitting down Ruby’s nervousness began to rise exponentially, she shifted to try and get comfortable but having very little success.

“You have no idea what a pleasure it is to meet you Ruby” Reiner sighed happily as he sat down in the opposite chair. “You look so much like your mother Summer.”

Ruby’s eyes widened “You knew my mom?”

Reiner nodded and stared into the fire. “I knew her since we were children; after all she was a noblewoman, a woman born with high social standing like myself. However she chose to the life of a huntress. The Rose family were always natural born fighting prodigies. I asked my father to go to the same hunting academy to sharpen my fighting skills, he agreed. She always bested me in duels and that got his attention and asked for a meeting with her family.”

Ruby was listening with the utmost attention; she never knew that her mother was a noble, this knowledge made her smile and tears lightly pricked the corners of her eyes.

“At the meeting my father proposed a marriage between Summer and I,” Reiner spoke softly. “They outwardly refused and left, my father was furious and swore that he will rid of any Rose family members by any means possible. I told Summer this and vowed that I will protect her and any children born of her from danger, from my father, anything.” Reiner exhaled a deep breath and stayed silent for a bit before continuing his story. “My father was never the same again. No one openly defied or refused him in his life. Ruby…”

“Yes, Reiner sir?” Ruby answered quickly.

“Please let me fulfill my vow to your mother.” He almost begged sadly.

Ruby smiled at him “Of course I’ll let you, but allow me to protect you and your family too.”

Reiner chuckled and nodded at the young girl sitting opposite him. “However there is one thing I would like to discuss with you.”

Ruby stiffened in response which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Schnee.

“Tell me about the relationship you have with my daughter.”

* * *

  _An hour…it’s been a damn hour!_ Weiss’s brow furrowed in agitation as she stared outside, what kind of talk was her father giving her girlfriend? She could only guess. Weiss sat silently on one of the lone chairs within the parlour near the window, slightly further away from the rest of her family. The parlour itself was every bit as white and black as the rest of the castle but it white tile with a thick black shag carpet, the furniture was black the only thing that provided colour was a painting of the Forever Fall forest back in Vale over the mantle of the fireplace. Her mother was chatting pleasantly with her aunt and uncle. However the only person that her mother wasn’t talking to was Richard. Ever since Weiss’s parents first met him they seemed to hold resentment towards him. The heiress never knew the reason why they hated the boy, but she could tell her own aunt had disdain for him as well. It was one of many questions she wanted to ask but did have the time to do so.

Looking back towards her relatives Weiss noticed Richard smirking at her while holding his scotch in one hand. It wasn’t a playful smirk either, it was a devious smirk. The snow- haired fencer narrowed her eyes and turned away from him, at least she knew why _she_ hated him, just his presence made her irritated. So Weiss went back to staring out the window. Minutes ticked by one by one slowly, Weiss was in the middle of a beautiful day dream with both herself and Ruby until she heard someone clear their throat. Snapping her head around at the source of the noise she found the smiling face of her Aunt Ariadne.

“Something wrong Aunt Aria?” Weiss smiled back.

“I should be asking you that Snowflake” Ariadne’s smile turned into a wide grin as the two chuckled at the nicknames they used to call each other when Weiss was a little girl. “You have been rather quiet since your father wanted to talk with your friend.”

“Her name is Ruby Rose and I apologise for not introducing you to her.”

Ariadne shook her head. “It’s fine. I came over here to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me. I want to know about Ruby, she seems like a very wonderful person.”

“She is.” Weiss spoke fondly. “And I would be happy to accompany you on that walk.”

Getting up from her chair she told her mother that she was going to be accompanying her aunt for a while to which her mother nodded and allowed her to leave. As the two left the parlour they made their way to the garden.

“So, Snowflake how about you tell me as to how you and Ruby met?”

Weiss chuckled lightly. “We met at the front of Beacon academy. While it wasn’t the best of first encounters I’ll never forget it. She tripped onto my luggage which held the Schnee quarry dust vials father bought. I scolded her and you should have seen how she poked the ends of her fingers together, it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life, but at the time I didn’t know her that well. Some how she inhaled some dust and sneezed causing a small explosion.”

“Like the time you started training with it?” Ariadne chuckled at Weiss as the duo walked amongst the variety of spring time flowers of the back garden of the palace.

“Yes exactly like that and I lashed out at her for that too,” Weiss sighed feeling rather bad about her behaviour towards Ruby in the past.

“Well you do have a short temper Weiss my dear,” Ariadne smiled, to which the heiress huffed and looked away. “But you have changed considerably.”

“How do you figure?” Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re happier, you smile more often than scowling and not to mention you blush every time you mention Ruby’s name.”

“I - I do not,” Weiss blushed, stomping her foot like a small child would and proving her aunt’s point. Ariadne just chuckled and shook her head.

They walked and talked for a while longer until one of the house guards came and asked for them to come back to the house for Lord Schnee had asked for their presence. Weiss quickly grew worried and made haste back to the castle leaving the house guard and her aunt behind. The heels of her shoes clacked against the stone as she ran, her only thought going through her mind was Ruby. Upon reaching the doors the other house guards opened them quickly and she continued to run reaching the parlour fairly quickly. When she turned the final corner she stopped running and saw her father patting Ruby on the back and her mother embracing her in acceptance. Edward and Richard both held frown and quirked eyebrows of confusion. Weiss inhaled deeply and stepped in causing her parents and Ruby to turn their heads to her.

“Hey Weiss.” Ruby beamed. Weiss walked up to her with concerned eyes and gazed in the storm grey ones of her partner looking for any signs of fear, to her disbelief she didn’t find any. The heiress looked at her parents both wearing smiles, they knew something she didn’t like it. 

Seeing her girlfriend’s discomfort Ruby reached out and grasped her hand with her own, giving it a small squeeze. The young girl leaned forward and whispered into Weiss’s ear. “I’ll tell you later, I promise.” 

“You better.” Weiss muttered in reply and intertwined her fingers with Ruby’s.

“So little snowflake, are you going to introduce me to Ruby now?” Ariadne asked standing in the doorway.

“Oh yes of course,” Weiss smiled, “Ruby this is my aunt Ariadne, aunty this is Ruby Rose” 

“Pleasure to meet you” Ruby held out her hand which Ariadne accepted and shook it with delicacy.

“Pleasure to meet you ms. Rose”

Frederick cleared his throat “When is lunch? I’m famished”

“And that is my husband Frederick” Ariadne frowned in displeasure. Richard saw an opportunity to introduce himself to Ruby so he pushed himself between her and Weiss and smirked.

“Enchanté ms. Rose, allow me to introduce myself. I am Richard son of Frederick Grimsby and Ariadne Schnee” Richard took Ruby’s hand and gave it a soft kiss on the knuckles. 

“Uh nice to meet you too Richard” she mumbled withdrawing her hand away and putting both her hands behind her back wiping the one Richard kissed with her sleeve. Ruby noticed the disapproving looks on all of the Schnee family members and they were all pointed to Richard. Curious little devil she was Ruby wanted to ask Weiss why they all disliked Richard, but decided to leave it for later.

“Excuse me but may I ask again when lunch is being served, I could eat an entire horse” Edward declared.

“For goodness sake Frederick can you stop thinking with your stomach for a day?” Ariadne hissed.

“Damn it woman a man needs to eat!”

Ariadne sighed in frustration. Reiner took action to dispel the growing anger.

“How about you and Richard wait in the dining hall”

“Now there is something I can agree too, listen to me Reiner never let a woman run a business the only thing a woman is good for is running a house” Edward laughed as he left the parlour. “Come on Richard we shall ask the butler for a feast.”

“Of course father.” Richard responded but kept his gaze solely on Ruby, he gave her a quick look over and then winked at her “We’ll have more time to talk later, I would love to get to know you ms. Rose”

With that he left, leaving Ruby and the Schnee family alone in the parlour. Weiss closed the doors and sighed heavily in irritation. Ariadne just folded her arms and uttered inaudible sentences. Reiner and Schöne just looked at each other with frowns on their lips. Ruby was rather confused and curious.

“uhm should I be worried about Richard?” Ruby spoke.

“here is my advice Ruby. Don’t talk to him, don’t go near him, don’t even make eye contact with him and never trust him.” Ariadne spat, her voice oozing and dripping with hatred.

“But isn’t he your son?” Ruby tilted her head.

“That boy is the son of a whore that my husband had an affair with, not that I give a damn!” Ariadne swore.

“Calm down Ariadne, once the party is over I’ll end my business with Frederick and you can be rid of him for good” Reiner spoke softly.

“What party?” Weiss questioned getting everyone’s attention.

“That’s what I was going to tell you later, your dad is holding a ball in our honour” Ruby chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head.

Weiss looked at her father who stood perfectly straight with his hands behind his back. “Why?”

“To congratulate you on your relationship with Ruby” He simply stated with a small smile. Weiss’s eyes widened as she looked between her father and Ruby

“You told him?” She said to her partner. Then looked back at her dad. “And you are ok with that?”

“It’s the only way to fulfill my promise to ms. Rose’s mother Summer, if it was a faunus that would have been very different. Weiss, I’m doing my best to let you be happy, you are not the first Schnee that prefers girls than boys” He pointed out.

“What? Who else in the family is like me?” Weiss demanded.

“It’s me.” Ariadne spoke up. “Reiner, Schöne, may I have a talk with Weiss and Ruby for a while?”

Mr. and Mrs. Schnee both nodded and left the parlour to go to the dining hall the parlour doors closing softly behind them.  Ariadne sat down on one of the chairs while Ruby and Weiss sat on the sofa. The older woman ran a hand through her hair.

“This story is more for you Weiss, but I thought you would want Ruby to be with you while you listened.”

“Thank you aunty” Weiss nodded her head in thanks.

“My story begins when I was around thirteen years old, your grandfather was obsessed with money and power, and he also favoured your father much more than me, while yes I didn’t carry the burden of heir, it didn’t mean I was free from his cage. It was during one of Atlas’s festivals in town that the Schnee family hosted that I met a girl.” Ariadne paused. “I won’t give you her name because there might be people listening in. Anyway this girl I met she was very kind and the same age I was, she had brown hair and hazel eyes and was in my opinion very beautiful. I greeted her and she greeted back, we introduced ourselves and basically hit it off. I found out that she goes to the all girl’s school I went to and we became fast friends. Years later we both got accepted into Beacon hunting academy, we studied and trained together even if we were in different teams.”

“You developed feelings for her?” Ruby guessed. Ariadne nodded silently.

“Yes I did, I confessed to her in our third year and was surprised that she too had feelings for me, we displayed our affections in private. I was so happy, but I knew it was not to last. My father demanded that I come home and stop my training for he had found the perfect suitor for me to marry. I told my beloved that I must go for her safety, because my father was an abusive man. When I came home he was waiting for me in his study, there were photos of me and the love of my life on his desk, and he stood up slowly and walked over to me. To say I was afraid would be a major understatement. The next thing I knew I was on the floor and blood dripping from my lip.”

Weiss and Ruby gasped.

“He backhanded me, and he continued to beat me demanding that I will marry Lord Edward’s son Frederick, I kept refusing but he would just keep beating me, the pain was too much and I surrendered by agreeing to the marriage. He stopped hitting me and summoned a maid to take me to the hospital wing of our home, there I was treated and Reiner came to see me he was crying for me saying that he should have done something to protect me, I asked a favour of him however….” The woman paused again. “I asked him to tell my love to never contact me and to tell her that I won’t forget her and that I love her. He did that for me the next day, I never heard from her again no matter how much pain in caused me. And to repay him I stayed with Frederick ever since I married him. So Weiss if you think that your father is a horrible man. Trust me when I say this.” The heiress’s aunt smiled at her. “He will never be like grandfather and will do everything in his power to see that you are happy.” 

Tears fell from Weiss’s eyes and looked at Ruby seeing tears on her face as well. She knew then that she would not be able to live a life with out Ruby and her Aunt had suffered far worse as a youth than she ever did. The heiress went over to her aunt and hugged her tightly, sobbing apologies into her shoulder. Ruby wiped away her tears and she too realised that her life had no meaning if Weiss wasn’t in it. 

“So Weiss, do you understand a little bit more about your father?” Ariadne cooed softly hugging her niece back. “That he will not do anything to hurt you. Despite the way he raised you and let you fight that armour?” 

Weiss nodded and pulled back from the embrace. “Thank you Aunty and I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.” 

“Its ok it’s in the past.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking Mrs. Grimsby” Ruby sniffled. “What was the name of the girl?” 

“Find me a pen and paper and I’ll write it down for you” 

Ruby got up and sped about the room using her semblance, rose petals floating around the room as Ruby came to a stop holding a piece of paper and a pen. Taking the items the woman scribbled the name of her loved one and handed the paper back. Ruby’s eyes widened as she saw the name she only knew one person in her life with that name, it was a woman who practically raised her and told much about her past. The girl Weiss’s aunt spoke of was Valerie. 

* * *

  **Author’s Note:**

 **Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Just so you know this story is not on hiatus, its just that I have little time to write anymore, and today I felt really miserable so if the chapter is really bad I apologise but I was just out of it today, I hated everything.**

**If you are wondering who Valerie is go to Chapter 2 of Operation White Rose when Ruby recalls the day her father gave her the red cloak.**

**So again I’m sorry for not updating in a long time, because I have no time anymore.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	7. I'll Call Him Monty

Lunch went by quietly for Ruby and Weiss as the two sat next to each other at the dinning table, although Richard Grimsby tried to get Ruby’s attention by asking questions like how old she was, where she was from and such. But the young girl just rebuffed them with short answers or a simple nod and shake of her head. Weiss held Ruby’s hand under the table giving off slight squeezes of comfort. Soon enough everyone had finished eating and light chatter filled the room.

“So Ruby have you planned on what you are going to wear for the party?” Ariadne asked her chin resting atop her hand.

“I…Um…I’m not exactly sure…” Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat knowing how fancy she has to dress up for this gala.

“How about later this afternoon you, Weiss, Schöne and I all have a day out shopping?”

“Oh that sounds lovely I can not remember the last time we did a girls day out.” Mrs. Schnee crooned happily.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her mother’s behaviour “I guess we could but I have something to show Ruby first. Father may Ruby and I be excused?”

“Of course Weiss, enjoy your day.” Reiner waved the two a pardon.

Weiss got up from her seat and motioned Ruby to follow. Who also got up from her chair and thanked Reiner and Schöne for the lunch, and then proceeded to follow Weiss. Once the duo were out of sight of everyone Ruby intertwined her hand with her girlfriend’s.

“Thanks for keeping me sane when Richard tried to chat my ear off.” Ruby thanked Weiss. “So what do you want to show me?”

The heiress looked at her girlfriend with a smile, “You’ll see, but we have to change first. I already asked Mr. Kensworth to put the clothes on your bed.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow but kept quiet as they made their way to their rooms. Once they reached Ruby’s room they parted with a kiss. The young scythe wielder watched her girlfriend walk up to her room before entering her own walking over to her bed. The first thing Ruby notices was a set of clothing neatly spread out on the quilt. There was a red long sleeved shirt, a black vest and black pants along with a black helmet. _This looks like horse riding gear_ the young girl thought to herself, shaking her head she quickly got changed into them. However Ruby later realised that there wasn’t any boots to go with the outfit, shrugging to herself, Ruby slipped her combat boots back on then clipped her cloak to the vest. Picking up the helmet the young girl left her room. Just as Ruby shut her door Weiss came back down dressed in similar gear to Ruby’s but was more various shades of blue and white. However one piece of attire made the young leader smile, Weiss had decided to wear her cloak too.

“Thank goodness they fit you” Weiss sighed in relief and gave Ruby a look over. “You look good.”

“Thanks” Ruby blushed, the duo started to walk towards the back of the castle with Weiss leading. “Hey Weiss…”

“Yes Ruby?” Weiss replied as she looked over slightly at her partner.

“What you wanted to show me wouldn’t have anything to do with horses?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “What made you guess?”

“The clothes mainly,”

Weiss just chuckled and shook her head as the two lovers walked outside. There was a slight chill breeze but all in all the weather was perfect. Off to the side Ruby could hear a few horses snorting or whining. Descending the steps Weiss continued to lead Ruby towards the stables along an old path that looked somewhat forgotten. Nearing their destination Ruby could see a burly man in brown woolen pants with a slightly dirty white shirt was shifting old hay into a wheelbarrow. He was bald and had a mousey beard that was only a few inches long. Hearing footsteps the man looked up and grinned brightly.

“Ah Weiss you are a sight for sore eyes.” he greeted standing up and leaned his pitchfork against the stable’s walls and came over to the white and red girls.

“It’s good to see you again Horse master Roswald,” Weiss smiled back. “Allow me to introduce you to my partner from Beacon Ruby Rose.”

The said girl smiled and waved at the man “Nice to meet you sir”

“I am not a sir” He laughed full heartedly. “Anyway girls what brings you out to the stables?”

“We actually came to ride them,” Weiss answered. “Also Horse master did beige arrive?”

The heiress carefully chose her words for she didn’t want to ruin the surprise that she actually bought Ruby her own horse. She also knew the man would catch and play along with her ruse. She smiled slightly when the man gave her a slight nod, which went unnoticed by Ruby.

“Arrived a few weeks ago, gave me time to evaluate and train” Roswald said. “Now if you will excuse me girls I have more hay and straw to shovel”

Ruby and Weiss said their goodbyes and went into the stables. Upon entry Weiss introduced her girlfriend to the animals one by one and told them their names and what horses they descended from. Ruby noticed that most of them were either white or grey war horses with neatly brushed manes and shiny coats. However there were two horses that stood out. There was a horse near the end of the stables that was pure black in colour and the stable next to it contained a horse that was light beige with dark eyes and a black mane. The white haired heiress led her partner down towards them. Both horses swung their heads hearing the approach of the two girls, the black horse snorted as if in greeting. Weiss went over and petted the great beast.

“Missed you too Nachttänzer,” she spoke gently stroking along its neck. “Ruby allow me to introduce you to my sister’s horse, Nachttänzer. It means Night Dancer in Atlasian.” 

“Is it a he or she?” Ruby tilted her head in question. 

“She,” Weiss giggled. “She is beautiful.” Weiss gave Nachttänzer a final pet and moved to the beige horse at the very end. The older girl turned to Ruby and beamed brightly.

“And this horse here” Weiss paused to give off the dramatic effect. “Is yours.” 

It took a few seconds for Ruby’s brain to process Weiss’s words. Once they sunk in Ruby’s eyes widened in shock and her jaw just dropped. Ruby was rendered speechless in which Weiss took as a bad thing.

“Do…Do you not want him?” Weiss disappointingly looked down. Ruby snapped out of her reverie and quickly reassured her girlfriend.

“What? No, no, no, no. I was just really surprised” Ruby rambled. “Did you really get me a horse?” 

Weiss all but nodded. “I thought that maybe riding together with you would be more fun than on my own.” 

“Thank you so much Weiss” Ruby hugged her lover picking the petite girl up and twirling her around a bit. Obviously very happy with this gift, setting Weiss back down Ruby spoke up once more. “By the way does he have a name?” 

“No he doesn’t so it’s up to you.” Weiss smiled. Ruby pondered as to what name the horse should have, after looking at it again the name stuck her mind like a lightning bolt hitting a tree. 

“I think I’ll call him Monty Oum.” Ruby said. “But Monty for short” 

* * *

  **Author’s note**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**It may be inappropriate to name a fictional horse after the creator of RWBY. But I had to put something in to dedicate it to him. Also some people name their pets after people who were special to them in some way right?**

**Anyway, yes it is sad that Monty is gone but he will live on in all us fans and the staff at Roosterteeth. Next update will be a while for I have other stories to get a wriggle on. Seeing how I hardly have any shifts at work now I can put more time into updating chapters.**

**If you have any questions leave a PM.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx sigining out.**


	8. Ruby, Say Hello to My Sister Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Winter in this fic died and her epitaph (like summer's) is in the center of a water fountain.

Ruby didn’t like formal dresses. They were so uncomfortable and made her feel vulnerable. The young huntress just stared at the red dress Weiss picked out for her when they went out to town a few days ago with Ariadne and Mrs. Schnee on what they call a ‘Schnee Shopping Spree’. Ruby sighed, it was still a few hours away and she knew for a fact that if Weiss found out she wasn’t preparing to getting ready, the heiress would have blown a gasket. Looking back at the gown Ruby slowly looked over the small details. The bodice was black lace work with an in built corset, the skirt was rose red which made the scythe wielder chuckle. It was shoulder less meaning that she had to wear a shawl of sorts. To accompany the dress was black strap heels and a rose hair clip.

With a groan Ruby went to the bathroom to undress and start getting ready for the ball. She turned on the water to the temperature she thought was perfect for her, undressing out of her comfortable clothes she stepped in and let the water run down her body. Ruby’s mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Weiss’s dad a day after they had arrived.

* * *

" _Tell me about your relationship with my daughter” Reiner said with a firm voice to ensure he was not going to be denied._

_Ruby swallowed hard “we are close…”_

_“How close miss Rose” the man in white raised an eyebrow._

_“W-we…we are….um…. dating” Ruby stuttered shrinking in fear of the man’s wrath._

_“Dating?” he repeated._

_There was a long silence. Then out of nowhere Weiss’s father chuckled, which soon turned into full laughter. Ruby was scared and confused. Was he laughing because he was thinking about various ways to end the relationship between Weiss and her or was he laughing because he didn’t believe her. Ruby cleared her throat, for things were now awkward for her. Mr. Schnee composed himself and coughed a few times to restrain his laughter from coming back._

_“I must say that is one mighty feat” Reiner said with a smile. “my daughter doesn’t tend to open up to most people and I am astonished as to how you have managed to capture her heart”_

_“I guess I just pestered her until she let me be her friend” Ruby chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. “And well it just went from there.”_

_“Well you definitely have my approval, just know even though I come off as traditional as Weiss would have mentioned but as times progress as do ways of thinking” Reiner sighed. “I learned many things in my youth but the one thing that stuck with me is that love has no boundaries, but it would be a little difficult for me if Weiss was dating a faunus”_

_“How so?”_

_“I’d rather let Weiss tell you” He finished. “come we shouldn’t keep the family waiting”_

Washing the soap suds out of her hair Ruby hummed the song she sang that day when she confessed her feelings to Weiss. The scythe wielder’s thoughts then travelled to after Ariadne’s story, remembering how she took out her scroll and found a picture of Valerie and showing it to the woman asking if that was the girl she met years ago. Ariadne just gazed at the phone mumbling ‘that’s her’, surprised that Ruby knew Valerie. Suddenly Weiss’s aunt bombarded her with questions, like ‘how is she?’ or ‘how did you know of her’. She answered every question in detail to Ariadne who still had feelings for Valerie. Weiss decided to speak up and say that they should invite her to the party, her aunt became flustered and concerned saying how Frederick would react if he knew because he doesn’t approve of homosexuals like her father.

Ruby reassured the older Schnee that her brother is actually going to make a public announcement at the ball that he approves of same gender relationships. Both Weiss and Ariadne were shocked to hear the news but got their heads wrapped around it and smiled.

After spending enough time in the shower Ruby turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Walking back into her room she got changed into comfortable clothes, pouting at the dresser where Weiss had sorted out a variety of cosmetics for her.

“She said she’d help me when she is done” Ruby reminded herself. Sitting herself on the bed the black-red tipped haired girl sighed and laid back. She felt herself starting to drift off into a light sleep before a slight knock at her door brought her back.

“Come in” Ruby called.

The door opened and Weiss poked her head in and saw Ruby in slacks and a jumper. Stepping into the room the fencer clucked her tongue.

“What would you do without me”

“I’d be hopeless” Ruby smiled brightly. Weiss shook her head and motioned her to sit on the vanity chair. Complying like a little puppy the young huntress obeyed and sat down while her girlfriend sat on the counter top of the vanity and started to apply make up to Ruby’s face.

“Please don’t put too much on” Ruby requested.

“I won’t, I know how much you hate make-up and how it hides natural beauty and what not” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Thanks”

“Don’t mention it, now hold still” Weiss commanded as she started to apply some blush on ruby’s cheeks.

After the make-up was done Weiss looked at the time and said she had to get ready herself, giving Ruby a quick kiss she left. Ruby noticed that her hair was still damp so grabbing her hairbrush she went to the bathroom and turned on the hair dryer. Once her hair was dry Ruby’s shoulders sagged because it meant that she had to put the dress on. Slowly she got up and undressed out of her comfy clothes and into the dress. It was a lot lighter than what it appeared to be, but it was still weird to wear. Ruby fidgeted with the inbuilt corset a little bit because it didn’t sit right when it did though it was tolerable, the huntress slipped on her shoes and put what hair she had into a bun and clasping it with the rose hair clip. She went to the mirror to see how she looked. She swore that she looked older thanks to the make-up skills of her girlfriend, more mature the way her heels made her slightly taller. Ruby just hoped that Weiss will be blown away by the way she looked.

The sound of a clock chimed through the halls of the castle, meaning it was almost time for guests to start arriving, with a deep breath Ruby left the safety of her room.

* * *

 Weiss’s breath was taken away when Ruby came down the stairs of the main hall where she was asked to greet guests with her father and mother. While most of the Schnees wore white for the ball Ruby stood out like a rose amongst winter snow. Even though Weiss picked out the dress she didn’t expect it to make Ruby look so drop dead gorgeous.

“Well done in picking the dress little dove” Schӧne chuckled.

“Mother” Weiss whispered harshly.

As soon as Ruby reached the bottom of the stairs Weiss walked over, her eyes looking her partner up and down.

“Wow Ruby you look stunning” Weiss smiled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

“Didn’t think you would be wearing a suit Weiss” Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “it looks good on you”

When the two went out into town Ruby had asked what Weiss was going to wear but the heiress said it was going to be a secret and that ruby had to wait and see, which earned a whine, a pout and a promise of cookies for lunch to make the red clad huntress smile again. The suit which Weiss was wearing was of course white in colour, along with white dress shoes and a white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest, a red neck tie and a dark red rose in her lapel.

“Thank you” Weiss took one of Ruby’s hands and placed a light kiss on the back of it. “A few guests have already arrived and mother and father insisted that they stay with me to greet the other guests while I was waiting for you”

“Sorry if I kept you waiting long, your house still confuses me”

“It’s ok” Weiss held out her arm for her girlfriend to take.

Ruby stuck close to Weiss slipping her arm through and lightly resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

“Love you Ruby” Weiss muttered and kissed atop the young girl’s head.

“Love you too Weiss” Ruby giggled.

Mr and Mrs. Schnee smiled at the sight of the two young girls and chuckled “Ah young love”

Once Weiss and Ruby stood side by side the fencer told her parents that it was ok for them to converse with their guests in the ball room and that she will handle with greeting guests. The heads of the household nodded and left the red and white duo alone for the time being. More guests arrived as the minutes ticked by and Weiss greeted them politely and introduced them to Ruby, who shook their hands lightly, even some of the young heirs giving her light kisses on the back of her hand which made Weiss scowl internally. _Stupid boys Ruby’s mine and only I get to kiss her hand._

The minutes turned into an hour and there were still a few straggling guests. Ariadne came to see how Ruby and Weiss were doing and that if they needed a drink or anything. The two girls declined nicely as the last guest walked in, she wore a sapphire blue backless dress with a silver chain necklace, her hair was brown and was in loose curls, her eyes were hazel and had the lightest purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. Weiss’s aunt turned her attention to the guest and was about to say hello, however her voice got caught in her throat.

Ruby smiled and went up to the woman.

“Valerie! It’s been so long!” Ruby squealed happily as she hugged the older brunette.

“Hi Ruby, you have grown up so much” Valerie returned the embrace. “I was surprised when you suddenly called me and invited me to this party.”

Weiss looked to her aunt who stood there frozen, with a light nudge the heiress encouraged her aunt to go up to her and say something. Ariadne swallowed hard and walked over stiffly. Weiss mentally face palmed at her aunt’s reaction. _Wow aunty you sure know how to make a reunion special._ Valerie who was still hugging heard footsteps approach thinking it was a servant of the Schnee family to show her to the ball room. Looking up she saw the lover of her past.

“Ari” Valerie gasped.

“Hello Val” Ariadne smiled. Ruby pulled away and went back to Weiss smiling happily.

“We should let them catch up Weiss” Ruby whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

“Yeah we should, actually Ruby” Weiss looked into the silver eyes of her partner “there is someone I want you to meet before we go to the ball room”

The white haired fencer lead Ruby outside to the front where the hedge maze was. Weiss guided them through the maze at a leisurely pace, turning this way and that for the heiress knew where every path lead by heart. With a few more turns the duo made it to the centre where an epitaph in the middle of a small fountain stood. Ruby looked at Weiss with curious eyes and saw sadness on her lover’s face. Pulling her along, slowly this time Weiss walked up the fountain. 

“Ruby…” Weiss spoke softly “say hello to my sister, Winter”

* * *

**Author’s Note:**

**Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Not much to say about this chapter really, soooo yeah.....**


	9. Mess With the Rose, You Get the Thorns

“Your….” Ruby paused “Sister?”

Weiss sighed and went and sat on the edge of the fountain, she stared at the epitaph surrounded by the crystal clear water. Ruby followed and sat down next to her white haired girlfriend.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it” Ruby put her hand on the fencer’s shoulder.

“it was a military mission gone wrong” Weiss spoke softly “she was in a scout group of around thirty troops, they were ambushed by the white fang…. they slaughtered everyone. There was barely anything left of my sister to bury”

Ruby was shocked speechless, yet she knew the pain of losing someone dear. “I’m sure your sister did the best she could”

“Ruby…” Weiss looked at her young lover.

“Yeah Weiss?”

“I would really like it if you would say hello”

“Of course Weiss” Ruby smiled and looked at the stone tablet “Hello Winter, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ruby Rose and well let’s say I’m Weiss’s girlfriend and team mate. Just know I love Weiss with all my heart and soul and will do anything for her”

Weiss smiled and wiped her eyes slightly. “thanks Ruby, lets head back, I’m sure father is wondering where we are.”

Ruby nodded and the duo stood up, Weiss lead them back to the mansion at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other’s company. Ruby did her best to cheer her girlfriend up by cracking jokes, pulling funny face and other childish nonsense. Soon she saw that beautiful smile on Weiss’s face again. The red clad girl always wondered how she was so lucky to have Weiss; sure her girlfriend can be harsh at times but Ruby knows that’s how her partner displays that she cares.

As the two made it back to the castle’s ballroom, Ruby noticed the many men and women dancing on the ballroom floor. Weiss looked at her partner’s smiling face as she watched the couples dance on the floor so, straightening her posture Weiss held out her hand.

“Miss Ruby Rose, may I have this dance”

“You may” Ruby replied with a slight curtsey as she slid her hand into Weiss’s palm.

Weiss tugged Ruby close to her so that they were chest to chest, making the latter blush intensely. The white haired fencer lead them into the middle of the crowd in a waltz, of course with no dancing experience Ruby was nervous and kept stepping on Weiss’s feet.

“Sorry” the red girl muttered.

“it’s fine Ruby just relax” Weiss whispered into her ear.

With a silent nod of the head, Ruby eased her posture and let the movements flow. In no time at all the dance was easier to perform soon they added a few twirls and dips. One by one each of the couples stopped their dancing to watch the Schnee heiress and her partner dance to the music. So wrapped up in each other Weiss and Ruby were oblivious that they were now the only ones dancing, to them it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Slowly the music died and the ballroom erupted in applause which brought the girls back from their own little world. Ruby leaned in slightly.

“I’m going to get a drink”

“Alright just come back” Weiss uttered “I’m not really a fan of talking to rich people”

Ruby giggled “But you are rich”

“Just get your drink” Weiss kissed the back of Ruby’s knuckles.

Smiling Ruby weaved through the crowd to the refreshment table and grabbed what she presumed to be sparkling apple juice in a champagne glass. Taking a sip, the sweet yet slightly bitter taste hit her taste buds. Ruby made a disgusted face before setting the glass aside and away from the rest of the refreshments.

“must say Miss Rose you know how to dance” a smooth voice complimented.

Ruby turned to the voice and saw Richard standing there “Oh hi Richard”

“Here this drink would suit your taste better” he handed her a drink that looked exactly like sparkling water, she eyed it suspiciously.

“It’s only lemonade” Richard rolled his eyes.

“Oh, thanks” Ruby took the glass from the boy and sipped it, something tasted odd about it. “I better go back to Weiss, bye”

Richard clasped Ruby’s arm in a firm grip “Hey now Miss Rose, that’s not really polite of you. I got you a drink the least you could do is converse with me for a little bit”

Being the naïve girl she was and the grip Richard had on her, the young red huntress obliged with a nod of her head. “Ok”

“Come with me to the terrace” Richard smirked maliciously and pulled Ruby forcefully which caused her to drop her drink as it clattered onto the floor.

Ruby whimpered in pain as he pulled her up stairs and away from the party. She stumbled every now and then which earned a violent jerk from the man.

“R-Richard you’re hurting me” the girl struggled to loosen his grip. “Let me go”

“Almost there” Richard grinned evilly. _Oh how I am going to enjoy plucking this rose of its petals,_ the boy’s mind cackled insanely.

Opening the doors to the terrace Richard pulled Ruby in front of him where she fell onto the tile floor, the young man shut the doors behind him and locked them with an audible click. Truly terrified she didn’t know what to do. _Think Ruby, you’re going to be in trouble if you don’t figure something out soon._ Scanning her eyes around the area she tried to find of ways to escape. The only thing she could take note of was that the terrace doors were mainly small panes of glass. _Looks like I have to find an opportunity at some point._ Suddenly a wave of drowsiness overcame her. _Ugh what the heck….why do I feel so tired all of a sudden. The only thing I have had all night was the lemonade that Richard gave me._ Then it clicked in her head. _He slipped a drug in it._

“Ah I see the drug is already working” Richard laughed as he towered above Ruby, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning his shirt a little.

The young scythe wielder started to get up so she could fight Richard but was struck on the side of her face as the rich Grimsby heir back handed her with full force, her head hit the ground hard her teeth bit in to her lip, splitting it. Feeling the sting and the warm flow of blood from her lip Ruby whined in pain

“Oh look what you did, you damaged those luscious lips of yours” Richard sighed as he knelt down dark satanic lust swirling in his eyes. “No matter I can still pluck your flower.”

Ruby’s eyes widened as she saw Richard starting to undo his belt, without thinking she kicked him square in the chest and scrambled to get up. Even when winded Richard lashed his hand out, grabbing onto the shawl choking the young girl slightly with all her might she ripped the fabric and broke free. Using her semblance she smashed through the terrace doors. The glass cutting the exposed skin on her arms leaving bloodied red lines, clean but deep. Her dress also got cut in some places from the shards but that wasn’t on the front of Ruby’s mind. _I have to find Weiss before Richard gets me again._ Still feeling the effects of the drug Ruby kept running down the halls and back down stairs, however with little knowledge on how to run in heels Ruby fell forward with the twist of her ankle. Covering her head with her arms the young red clad girl braced for the impact because in her panic she forgot to activate her aura. The fall down the last few stairs lasted only briefly, however the pain the young huntress was feeling she knew she broke some ribs and possibly have a few deep bruises. Set on finding Weiss Ruby got back up but immediately collapsed screaming as her twisted ankle protested by shooting pain up her leg. The last thing she heard was a rush of footsteps before passing out.

* * *

 When ten minutes went by in the ball room Weiss started to ask the other guests if they have seen the girl in the red dress, none said they had seen her. Going to her father who was chatting with Fredrick Grimsby, she asked him if he had seen Ruby. Reiner Schnee shook his head but Fredrick said that he saw his son take ruby out to the terrace. With dread dropping to the pit of her stomach like a rock Weiss took her leave.

_Where is she? I told her to come right back after she got her drink_ Weiss wondered as she looked around her home for her girlfriend. The feeling in her stomach began to worsen the longer she spent looking for her partner. Before she knew it she was running in and out of rooms of the castle’s ground floor calling Ruby’s name. Weiss checked every room at the back of the house and started to make her way to the front foyer where she heard a scream.

“RUBY!!” Weiss yelled and dashed to where she heard the cry. Bursting through the doors connecting the back of the house to the front entrance the heiress spotted Ruby in a heap on the floor all gashed and bloodied. Running to her side Weiss carefully lifted her partner into her lap, not caring about the blood staining her suit.

“What happened to you?” Weiss moved a few stray hairs away from ruby’s face.

“Oh how disappointing,” a male voice sighed “seems like the rosebud didn’t want to be put in bloom by me”

Looking up Weiss’s eyes narrowed as she saw Richard walk slowly down the stairs fixing his shirt and tie before adjusting his belt. The heiress let out a growled “Richard, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” the boy shrugged nonchalantly “I merely gave her a drink and she started to look ill so I took her outside”

Picking up Ruby in a bridal style Weiss glared at him with eyes that glowed like blue fires and anger was their fuel. “I’ll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?”

“How bothersome” Richard ran a hand through his blond wax covered hair. “I slipped a drug into her drink that would make her fall asleep. However, she only sipped the damn liquid and wanted to scurry off, I said she was being rude and I dragged her to the terrace so I could have some fun with her. But she still had the energy to fight off the drug and kick me in the chest and smashed through the doors. But who are they going to believe? Not you that’s for sure”

“we’ll see about that” Weiss activated the binding glyphs which held Richard in place as she took ruby to a nearby sofa, there was no way she was going to let this slide. No one gets away with hurting ruby. No one. Walking back she stood a few feet away from the boy releasing him from her glyphs.

“What are you going to do? Fight me?” Richard laughed.

“No” Weiss stated coldly as she summoned a large glyph which shone on the floor in a brilliant white. A form began to emerge from the circle causing the ground to shake and tremble. Soon a giant White armoured Knight stood in the middle of the circle “However my Knight will.”

**_To be continued….._ **

* * *

**Author's Note**

**again nothing much to say......**

 


	10. Promises

Richard stood there, eyes wide with fear as the white knight stood protectively in front of Weiss who was still holding an unconscious Ruby. The Grimsby heir’s legs trembled and his body shook.

“What’s the matter Richard?” Weiss smirked menacingly “Scared?”

The boy’s legs finally gave, making him fall to his knees as he began to snivel and beg “Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry”

“Do you honestly think-” Weiss began to speak before the sound of doors and hurried footsteps reached her ears. The heiress turned her head to see her mother aunt and father along with Richard’s father Frederick. The other guests huddled by the doorway hoping to catch a glimpse of the commotion.

“Weiss we felt the ground shake, are you- oh my goodness what happened to Ruby is she ok?” Schöne asked worriedly as she came closer to inspect the two girls.

“Richard is what happened” Weiss growled as she made the Knight disappear. “he openly admitted to me he tried to have his way with her”

Weiss looked down at Ruby as tears welled up in her eyes “it’s my fault for not being by her side”

Reiner looked at Frederick with a death glare, the fat CEO of the Edward mine began to sweat profusely as he went to his son mumbling angrily to the boy. Richard stood up his clothes were ruffled he was still snivelling. Despite in all the commotion it seemed Richard forgot to do up the zipper and belt of his pants. The gasps and mutters of the other guests as what the Schnee heiress had said held a bit of truth.

“Guards!” Reiner boomed and within a few seconds the guards poured out of the ballroom to the foyer and pointed to Frederick and Richard “Escort these two to the parlour and ensure they remain there. Weiss let’s take Ruby to the hospital wing and get her checked up. Schöne, Ariadne please keep entertaining the guests I will send word for you shortly”

The two women nodded and went back to the crowded doorway leading to the ballroom reassuring everyone that everything was under control and to keep enjoying tonight’s festivities. Weiss carried Ruby to the hospital wing of the palace along with her father.

“Weiss what exactly happened?” the father asked.

“I found Ruby unconscious in the foyer her, dress in shreds and multiple cuts on her body. I don’t know what happened until Richard came and told me what he wanted to do to her” Weiss explained as she held her beloved closer to her.

“I’ll see if I can get any camera footage of the incident, but for now let’s get Ruby checked” Reiner said he then smiled “also I’m proud of you for summoning the knight, I knew you would be able to summon it”

“thank you father” Weiss smiled slightly before they walked through the doors to what looked like a very small hospital. It had most of the major necessities a usual hospital would have, x-ray, MRI and CT scanners, blood test machines and other machines as well and like the rest of the castle everything was white. A personal doctor sat at the desk in the far corner, he looked up and without any need of words gestured Weiss to place Ruby onto a bed so he can analyse Ruby’s condition.

“We should sit down while the doctor does his work” Reiner guided his daughter to a set of chairs on the other side of the room, where they both sat in silence. The doctor went about his work with so much as a mutter. He checked Ruby’s heart beat and breathing with his stethoscope he then wheeled her bed to an X-ray machine and made sure her bones were intact. After a few hours the doctor came back to Reiner and Weiss Schnee and exhaled a long breath.

“Is she going to be ok?” Weiss questioned hastily “When is she going to wake up?”

“Miss Schnee, this girl is going to be fine for the most part but her ribs still seem to be broken, a twisted ankle, a mild concussion and she still has her cuts on her body that are relatively minor, what I’m curious about is why her aura hasn’t healed either any of the injuries?” the doctor sighed.

“Richard said he slipped something in her drink” Weiss stated.

“A drug? Hmm I’ll take some blood tests to see what it is” he went off to do exactly that.

* * *

  **Meanwhile**

* * *

 Ariadne was standing outside enjoying the evening air as she waited for her brother to send someone to inform her of Ruby’s condition, she was also thankful that she no longer had to stand next to her pig of a husband and be bragged about like some trophy.

“hey Ari” a soft voice called bringing back Ariadne from her own little world. Looking over her shoulder the white haired woman smiled.

“Hey Val, you alright? Are there too many men bothering you?”

“No I was worried as to where you wandered off to?” Valerie chuckled. “in any case are you alright? What happened in the foyer?”

“Ruby was drugged and sexually assaulted” Ariadne growled “Poor thing.”

“Wait Ruby?! Is she ok?!”

“my brother Reiner will send someone to let us know if she is ok”

Ariadne saw Valerie relax a little bit at the reassurance. “I hope whoever did this gets punished heavily”

“trust me they will. Hey Val would you mind taking a short walk with me” Ariadne held out her hand for the other woman to take.

Reaching out and taking her hand Valerie smiled “I would love to”

Ariadne led Valerie out to the garden the crickets chirping in the evening air spreading their song, the women’s high heel shoes clacked against the cobblestone path as they walked in silence Ariadne still holding onto Valerie’s hand. True to her word, the white haired woman led Valerie to the gazebo on the west side of the castle. They both sat down however the silence covered them like a suffocating blanket.

“So…” the Schnee woman spoke slowly “Anyone new in your life?”

Valerie shook her head “no not really”

“I…I see” Ariadne sighed, she couldn’t tell Valerie straight up that she thought about her every day since they last saw each other and that she still cared deeply for her.

“It really hurt you know” Valerie said suddenly. “When Reiner told me…. you know.”

“I’m sorry Val” the white haired woman placed her hand atop the brunette’s, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

“No I’m the one who is sorry, I…I should have fought and defended you. I’m sorry that you had to deal with all of that and it’s all my fault”

“Hey” Ariadne cupped Valerie’s cheek with her free hand bring the brunettes gaze to meet hers “None of this was your fault, do you understand?”

“But-”

“No buts my father was a horrible man that saw me as nothing but as a thing he could use to strengthen his empire, but he is gone now”

“Then…then why didn’t you come back?” Valerie confronted the woman next to her, her face full of sadness and pain.

“I thought that over twenty odd years you would have grown sick and tired of waiting for me, that and I had to ensure to pay my brother back for all he has done for me so I stayed in my current marriage until I can claim most of the shares of the mine” Ariadne explained sadly. “Valerie not a day went by when I thought of you, or how many nights I cried myself to sleep wishing of the life I could have had with you, how many chances I could have taken to just up and leave and come back to you, but I couldn’t put you in danger or put you in the spotlight of the paparazzi. I didn’t want to put you through any of that I’m so sorry Val”

Ariadne blinked the tears that had formed as she wept, she turned away from Valerie embarrassed and ashamed.

“Oh Ari” Valerie cooed and pulled the woman into a hug before placing a gentle kiss atop her head.

After a few minutes have passed Ariadne pulled back from the hug and chuckled a little bit. “Look at me I’m a sobbing mess”

“It’s nice to see the emotional side of you again” the brunette smiled warmly “I missed it”

The Schnee wiped her eyes somehow not smudging her mascara and breathed deeply, she looked to her past lover longingly how her hair was lightly curled and framing her face, her eyes shining like little pools, her luscious lips wanting to be kissed. Valerie too was looking at Ariadne the same way, how the Schnee’s white hair looked like flowing silk, how her skin made her look so fragile that even the slightest touch could cause her to break. The brunette leaned in towards the woman who stole her heart many years ago, Ariadne did the same bringing her free hand up once again to caress her lover’s cheek brushing her thumb along the smooth skin. Their lips came together as their old spark burst into flames once more, Valerie pressed herself closer to Ariadne wrapping her arms around the Schnee’s shoulders.

“Ahem” a gruff voice came and he women quickly parted with blushes dusting their cheeks they both looked at the person who interrupted their moment only to see a security guard standing there with his hand behind his back.

“Lord Reiner Schnee, wishes to inform you that miss Rose in a stable condition and shall be waking up in the next few hours or possibly tomorrow morning. You may visit her in the hospital wing of the castle now if you wish” Sith that the man walked away returning to any of his previous duties.

“We should go see her and how she is doing” Valerie said.

“He could’ve let us have a few more minutes” Ariadne pouted.

“oh shush we might have more opportunities later” the brunette playfully smacked the other woman’s arm before standing up, pulling Ariadne up with her

“I promise once I divorce Frederick I will be with you for the remainder of my life”

“I would like that” Valerie smiled.

* * *

  **Back in the hospital wing**

* * *

 “How did Richard even get such a drug?” Weiss pondered aloud. “And how does it slow the aura so much it almost stops it”

“I am not sure Weiss but I swear to it we will get to the bottom of it, the medicine the doctor put in her IV should be countering the drug’s effect” her father put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Schöne who arrived not long ago nodded in agreement and wrapped her daughter in a motherly embrace as the three sat by Ruby’s bed waiting for the girl to stir. Weiss clasped her hand on Ruby’s still one.

“Don’t worry Ruby” Weiss smiled “I promise I won’t leave your side and will be here when you wake up”

Reiner and Schöne smiled happily at their daughter knowing that as long as she is happy so will they.

“Mother, Father you two should go back to the ballroom, I’ll be fine here” Weiss looked up at her parents

“Are you sure little dove?” her mother gave her a concerned look.

The fencer nodded confidently.

“Alright dear just use the phone to call the guards to fetch us if you need anything” Reiner said as him and his wife left the wing.

As soon as they left Weiss fell to her knees and cried feeling she had failed in protecting the person she loved most and how Ruby might hate her for not being there. “I’m so sorry Ruby, I should have gone with you to get a drink then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt, it’s all my fault”

“No its not” a small raspy voice said to her.

“Yes, it is, I wasn’t there to help her, to protect her”

“Weiss its ok I don’t blame you, I love you” the voice chuckled as Weiss felt something squeeze her hand.

Gasping the heiress looked up to see a pair of silver eyes and a grin staring at her.

“RUBY!” she shouted as she almost pounced on her girlfriend and smothered her with kisses.

“ow Weiss ribs” Ruby said between pecks.

“Oh Oum I’m sorry Ruby are you ok?” Weiss asked with a mix of worry and fear.

“I’m alright a little cold though, can you lie down next to me I’m still tired, but I will sleep better with you near me”

“Ruby I don’t think...” Weiss started to say before Ruby gave her the roundest puppy dog eyes that there was no way that Weiss could refuse “oh alright”

“Yay!” Ruby cheered as Weiss came and laid down beside her, now face to face with one another. Weiss smiled and brushed a few stray locks away from Ruby’s face to which the younger girl kissed her in return. The heiress threaded her fingers through Ruby’s hair and kissed back passionately as if she was saying sorry for not being able to save Ruby from the actions of a certain man by the name of Richard Grimsby.

Pulling back after a few seconds Ruby grinned “Wow”

“hmm” Weiss hummed as started to stroke Ruby’s head hoping to lull the younger girl to sleep. The scythe wielder began to feel herself doze off from the touches of her partner.

“Stay with me?” Ruby mumbled sleepily.

“I promise” Weiss replied “Sleep now”

Weiss gave ruby a final peck on the lips before her girlfriend succumbed to slumber, she kept stroking her head until she too started to fall asleep her hand coming to rest on Ruby’s slow rising and falling shoulders as she cuddled close.

“I love you Ruby” Weiss yawned and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**YOOOOOO what’s going on here with Ariadne and Valerie huh stealing the show from Ruby and Weiss here, and what’s this drug Richard slipped into Ruby’s drink huh like wtf how can it slow a person’s aura we’ll find out more in the next chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out**


	11. Are You Happy? Being With Me?

_Poke, poke, poke._

Weiss scowled in her dreamless sleep as she felt something prod her cheek. The heiress snuggled into the warmth beside her. Then she felt a firmness press against her lips. It was gentle and tasted sweet, like strawberries.

“Mm” Weiss hummed sleepily as she creaked her eyes open the tiniest bit as she was met with the partially opened silver eyes.

“Good morning my princess” Ruby greeted softly.

Weiss smiled “Good morning to you, how do you feel?”

“Still a little sore, but I think I’m fine for the most part” Ruby stated.

“Just so you know I will ensure Richard gets punished severely, all you need to do is say the word” Weiss said with all seriousness.

“Weiss I-”

“Good morning girls!!” Schöne Schnee greeted cheerfully as she barged into the hospital wing doors. Behind her was Valerie and Ariadne and of course Reiner Schnee. “hope you slept well”

Ruby and Weiss nodded.

“That’s good, now Ruby, we would like to talk to you about what happened last night, what do you remember” Reiner asked.

The said girl sat up in the hospital bed only to realise she had been changed out of her dress and into a set of blue silk pyjamas. Ruby stared at her lap recalling as much as she could from last night.

“I remember going to the refreshment table to get a drink, then Richard came and complemented me on my dance I had with Weiss before handing me what he said to be lemonade” Ruby recollected “something tasted funny about the drink and then he tugged on my arm which hurt. The next parts are a bit hazy though I remember being on the balcony then the next thing I knew I was on the floor with Richard standing over me and that’s pretty much all I remember.”

Ruby felt Weiss pull her into a protective embrace to which the scythe wielder returned, nuzzling into the crook of her lover’s neck. The smell of vanilla faintly lingering upon Weiss’s skin.

“Now what punishment would you like for him to have?” Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

“Ari, Ruby doesn’t want anything to do with that” Valerie defended. “Right Ruby?”

“You can do what you see fit” Ruby said which shocked the brunette. “I can’t be naïve anymore and letting people off without justice”

Valerie blinked before looking at the Schnee’s and shrugging. Before any of the older people in the room could speak Weiss suggested had an idea.

“I have something in mind but I’ll need to arrange it now” Weiss spoke up and got out of the bed and leaving the wing to put her plan in motion.

Everyone just watched the girl leave, Ruby having a bad feeling decided to push it aside and address her mother figure that had been there for most of her life.

“So Valerie, can I have a hug?”

* * *

 After a shower and changing into comfortable pants and a sweater Weiss now paced back and forth in her room, trying to figure out how to tell a certain blonde that their sister was almost raped while a party was happening despite that she asked Ruby to come right back. The scroll was viced in the heiress’s hand almost cracking it. She had sent for a private airship to patch o pick Yang up so the blonde can punch the life out of Richard.

While Weiss thought the image of Richard getting beaten by Yang was gruesome yet pleasing, she was also worried if Yang decided to take her anger out on her. _By Monty’s name Weiss get it together if you want to be Ruby’s future wife you must accept that Yang will pummel you once or twice if you upset ruby._ Weiss told herself. Taking a breath, she brought up Yang’s number and pressed dial, she only waited a few seconds before a flustered face with mussed up hair and luckily still had clothes on popped up on screen.

“ **H-hey Weiss** ” Yang stuttered “ **What’s up?”**

“Am I interrupting?” the heiress smirked.

“ **YES!** ” came an angry voice from behind Yang, before long Blake appeared who had equally messy hair and a flustered face. “ **You better have a good damn reason to be calling Schnee** ”

“Trust me the reason is bad enough” Weiss said seriously. “Yang something horrific almost happened to your sister last night”

Yang’s eyes narrowed “ **What happened and if it’s your fault I swear you will be put six feet under where no one can hear you** ”

Weiss swallowed thickly “Last night my step-cousin tried to…to…. rape your sister”

Seconds ticked by, then minutes as Weiss waited to see Yang’s reaction, it wasn’t long before the blonde’s lilac eyes turned blood red and flames began to flicker on her hair and skin. The fencer could even see smoke coming out the corners of Yang’s mouth and Blake was bearing the heat having started to sweat heavily. But Weiss could see she was just as miffed as Yang was.

“ **HE ALMOST DID WHAT!!** ” Yang bellowed causing Weiss to shriek and drop the scroll. She scrambled to pick it back up.

“I’m sorry Yang I told Ruby to come right back to me but he forcefully dragged her away from the party, she’s in the hospital wing now being taken care of” Weiss explained. “I looked for her when she didn’t come back like she said and I found her with her dress in tatters and her skin cut up”

“ **WHERE IS HE!!** ” Yang demanded angrily.

“He is in my home being held in the parlour” Weiss said “I have sent-”

She was interrupted by a male voice on the other end of the call

“ **Yang there’s a private Airship in our yard and the pilot says he’s here to take you to some place called White Castle** ”

“And your ride to my house is there, I suggest you both get dressed and I will see you momentarily” Weiss gave Yang a nod and ended the call.

The young heiress’s legs trembled a little bit, considering that she might collapse she made her way to her bed and ungracefully plopped onto it as she let out a long exhale. _Well at least she didn’t take it out on me_ , Weiss sighed mentally. She turned over and laid on her back and stared at the white ceiling for a while. Her mind began to think on what the future has in store for Ruby and herself. She hoped that Ruby will accept her proposal when the young huntress turned eighteen years of age the standard legal age for Atlasians, she wasn’t sure what the legal age was in vale or vacuo, but if it was younger than atlas’s she would make sure to take Ruby to those places and propose there.

 _After all I bought a ring already while Ruby was trying on the dresses._ Weiss smiled. _I wonder how many children she wants?_

Weiss’s train of thought was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Sitting up the fencer responded. “Come in”

The door opened just wide enough for Ruby’s head to pop through.

“Weiss are you ok?” the young girl asked worriedly, the look on her face full of concern.

“Dolt of course I am, now how come you are out of the hospital wing?”

Ruby stepped in and closed the door behind her “The doctor you have said I was in the clear, my injuries have healed up since the drug wore off some point last night. So yeah”

“Ah that’s good news, now come cuddle with me” Weiss said with outstretched arms. Walking over Ruby sat next to her beloved and wrapped her arms around the petite girl’s waist. Weiss draped her arms on Ruby’s shoulders and kissed her lips lazily.

Ruby however kissed back fervently which made Weiss’s eyes widen in surprise. Her lover’s hands rubbed up and down her sides causing her to shiver. But before they could go any further Weiss pulled back.

“Wait” Weiss halted “I’m sure the doctor said no strenuous activity”

Ruby pouted at that making Weiss sigh which turned into a smile.

“It doesn’t mean we can still make out on the bed” the heiress winked. At this statement, Ruby’s eyes twinkled happily and went back to kissing her girlfriend but a little less passionately. Before long Ruby pulled away making Weiss raise an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Weiss asked “Are you in pain?”

Ruby shook her head “No everything is fine, but I have news in regards to your aunt though”

“Oh? What news?” Weiss was curious.

“Well when everything blows over with your uncle and step cousin, Ariadne is going to divorce Frederick and propose to Valerie. Once your father has bought out the rest of the Edward mine shares which he is doing now”

“That’s wonderful” Weiss smiled. “I am happy that my aunt finally gets the happiness she deserves”

“hey Weiss?” Ruby’s voice now hushed and scared, as she buried her face in the heiress’s neck “Are you happy? Being with me?”

“What kind of question is that? Ruby…” Weiss lifted her girlfriend’s chin so she could gaze into those beautiful silver pools “You make me happier than anything else in the world, don’t ever doubt it”

“Sorry just after what happened last night I thought you would see me as tainted, dirty” Ruby confessed.

Weiss didn’t waste a second in pinning Ruby down on her back and kissing her. She kissed her on the lips, her forehead, her neck anywhere she could reach. The fencer didn’t want her partner to feel this way so she sought to remedy that by making her feel wanted and loved. But most of all she wanted Ruby to know that _she_ was sorry for not being there to prevent what had happened. Even when ruby said to her before that it wasn’t her fault she still felt guilty.

Weiss pulled away before bringing her into a deep kiss. However, it didn’t last long until a voice boomed throughout the castle.

“WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT TRIED TO RAPE MY SISTER!!!”

Ruby’s eyes widened before looking to Weiss “Did you call my sister”

“Maybe…” Weiss chuckled nervously. Ruby just shook her head with a small chortle.

“We best head down before she starts tearing up the castle to find Richard” Weiss said as she got off Ruby and held out her hand.

Ruby took her partner’s hand and hoisted herself up without letting go they made their way down stairs.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Just know im posting all existing chapters of this fic. i didnt write all these in a day.**

 


	12. Dragon's Wrath

There was no possible way to describe the sheer rage that burned behind those red eyes when Weiss told the blonde brawler the incident that happened with her sister. Blake had tried to calm her down and failed, for the first time they have ever been together. The Faunus girl was furious as well because she saw Ruby like the little sister she never had but Yang’s rage did terrify her at times and worried if she said the wrong thing she knew she wouldn’t be able to survive the onslaught. During the ride to the White Castle Blake could see Yang’s hand twitching constantly, her breath hissed through her teeth and Blake could swear she saw small puffs of smoke emit from the blonde’s mouth. Now here they were in the main hall of the castle with Yang screaming loudly.

“WHERE IS HE!” Yang demanded at the top of her lungs.

Valerie was trying to calm the blonde down but to no avail. “Yang please, there’s no need to yell”

“I have tried to calm her down before, there is no point in trying” Blake sighed.

“Miss Yang please, we will ensure that Richard will be punished accordingly” Ariadne reassured. Reiner and Schöne just stood there letting Yang vent her anger out because they could see she was ready to kill someone.

“NO, I WANT TO GIVE HIM A BEATING OF A LIFETIME” Yang continued to yell.

“Yang please stop yelling in my house” a voice came from the stairs. Everyone looked in the direction to see Weiss and Ruby coming down the stairs hand in hand.

“RUBY!” Yang cried happily and ran up to her sister and grappling her in a fierce hug.

“Yang No! she just only got out of the hospital wing she still needs to heal” Weiss explained to the elder sister.

“Oh, my god Ruby I’m sorry are you ok” Yang frantically checked her sister up and down for any signs of damage she might have cause

“I’m ok Yang just sore ribs” Ruby smiled “it’s great to see you,”

“Now lil’ sis where is the guy who tried to force himself on you” the blonde’s grin now more malicious.

Weiss sighed and merely pointed to a door that had three guards standing in front of it. Yang cracked her knuckles and started to chuckle evilly sending shudders down the heiress’s spine. But before Yang could even take one step, Reiner spoke.

“As much as I would love you to beat Richard to a pulp miss Yang, there is some final business I must conduct with his father, so if you could wait a moment”

“Sorry to be rude but please hurry up” Yang growled, Schöne and Ariadne’s eyes widened for no one had the audacity to tell Reiner Schnee to ‘hurry up’. However, the man merely nodded and walked over to the parlour doors, the guards stepped aside and opened the doors for him and shutting them a few moments later.

Silence hung in the air like a chandelier.

“So….” Ruby fidgeted trying to break the silence “How have you two been?”

“we’ve been doing fine Ruby” Blake smiled her rare smile “other than what happened last night, how have you been?”

“Great! Weiss bought me a horse” Ruby hugged her girlfriend next to her.

“Where’s mine?” Yang pouted and folded her arms.

“Maybe if you stop annoying me during school I might get you one” Weiss waved off.

Yang shrugged “Not worth it then because annoying you is too much fun”

The blonde went up and ruffled Weiss’s hair, Weiss playfully slapped Yang’s hand away as they just smiled and giggled. It wasn’t long until Reiner came back out of the parlour with Frederick Grimsby sweating and waddling behind him with his hands in a begging position.

“You can’t do this to me Reiner!” the fat CEO pleaded “I’ve been nothing but supportive of you and your company, and I was always loyal to your sister”

Reiner turned to the man “I honestly don’t care how supportive you’ve been, I have bought the rest of the shares of your company from your board members and my sister holds just under half of the rest, therefore I am the majority owner of your company and I want you out, you are lucky you aren’t leaving with just the clothes on your back. And what is this loyalty you claim to have, that bastard child of yours will never be a part of the Schnee family. I have photographic evidence of your multiple affairs ever since Ariadne told me about them”

Frederick was angry now that he had been ratted out and stomped up to his wife “You fucking bit-”

**_Slap._ **

Ariadne backhanded the man across the face “Oh do shut up, you fat piece of lard”

Frederick was stunned for a few seconds before his anger returned “How dare you hit me?! I am your husband and you have no right to disobey me!”

“Ah now you see that’s where you are wrong Frederick” Ariadne smirked as she took out a piece of paper from her jeans pocket, unfolding it she held it in front of his face. “You see this? This right here is a divorce paper, oh and look”

The woman pointed down to a line where his signature was written and to the right side of the form there was her signature. Frederick’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, his breath was coming out in angered hisses through his teeth.

“Are you wondering how I got you to sign this?” Ariadne spoke in a voice one would talk to a confused child who didn’t know any better “You remember when you two went out to lunch a few days ago, I asked my brother to come up with a way for you to sign this and make it look like you were signing the bill for the meal and I must say he did a splendid job of it. All I had to do was play along as your trophy wife until the opportunity to reveal this to you arose and I am more than happy to show it now.”

Ariadne folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket before pulling Valerie close to her and kissing her passionately in front of the man she was forced to be with. Frederick just stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Reiner snapped his fingers and two of the guards who were guarding the door came up and the head of the Schnee family just flicked his hand in a ‘get rid of him’ gesture in Frederick’s direction. The guards nodded and grabbed the fat business man by the arms and escorted him out the front door.

Reiner cleared his throat “Now there’s just one thing left to do. Schöne can you show Yang to the…stark chamber down stairs”

“I’ll take Yang there, I want to be there to watch him squirm” Weiss stated smugly before directing her gaze to Ruby. “Ruby why don’t you and Blake go to the dining hall and order some sandwiches to eat?”

Ruby nodded and walked over to Blake and guided her to their destination while chatting about anything and everything.

“I think Valerie and I will join them, what do you think Val?” Ariadne looked to her lover, soon to be fiancé.

“I think that sounds like a good idea” Valerie agreed and the two followed Ruby and Blake.

As the four were out of ear shot Yang asked the question.

“What exactly is the Stark Chamber?”

“The Stark Chamber is merely a white empty space with nothing but a few LED lights in the ceiling” Reiner explained “We sort of use it as a mental torture chamber for those who try to assassinate us. I remember a few went mad because they saw things that weren’t there.”

“Well I hope you don’t mind if I spill a bit of red on its walls and floor” Yang beamed wickedly.

“Not at all” Reiner smirked slightly. “You two go and wait inside the chamber and I’ll get one of the guards to escort Richard down, don’t hold back miss Yang”

* * *

  **The Stark Chamber**

* * *

 Yang was leaning against the back wall of the chamber with her arms folded across her chest. Weiss merely stood next to her with hands behind her back as they both waited for their prey to be shoved through the white door.

“I’m sorry Yang” Weiss apologised suddenly.

“Huh? What are you sorry for?” Yang looked at the fencer with a raised brow.

“For not protecting Ruby, for not being at her side at the time” Weiss merely sighed “And I understand if you don’t want me to be with Ruby any longer, but I swear on my name I will redeem myself to gain your blessing all over again”

“Sometimes bad things just happen” Yang stated “You can’t be hovering over ruby twenty-four, seven. But you don’t need to worry ice queen, I still approve of you and my sister being together. Just keep her happy”

“I promise” Weiss smiled.

The door on the other side of the chamber burst open gaining the attention of the white and yellow duo. Richard stumbled in after being shoved by two guards, tripping over his own feet he fell to the floor face first causing Weiss to snort in amusement. The door was shut and locked so the boy could not attempt to escape. Scrambling up Richard tried for the door anyway.

“Let me out this instant, I am the Heir to the Grimsby name!” he yelled at the door hoping the guards would let him out. Yang giggled.

Whipping his head around he saw Weiss and Yang standing there before him. His eyes widened in fear, swallowing thickly he stuttered.

“W-what a-are you going to d-do to me?”

“Oh, silly cousin, I’m not going to do anything” Weiss grinned “In fact I am giving you a gift, you see this woman next to me?”

Richard nodded as he looked at Yang up and down taking in her gorgeous figure.

“I hired her from one of the most famous brothels in Atlas, I am sure you have heard of the Golden Mermaid. Anyway, I hired her just for you as an apology for my behaviour last night.”

Yang looked at her team mate with a confused look and when the fencer gave her a wink Yang immediately knew this was to help Richard get his guard down. Deciding to play along Yang put on her most seductive smile and chuckled sexually as she stripped her brown jacket off. Yang sauntered over to him making sure she swayed her hips for extra effect. Weiss’s smirk grew wider when she saw Richard fall for the trick.

Yang stepped in close to Richard and he put his hands on her hips.

“Say” Yang purred as she slid her hand down his torso “Have you ever heard of the sex position the nut cracker? It’s fairly new want to try it out with me?”

“I’m up for it” Richard smirked as he grabbed yang’s rear.

Without so much as a word Yang kneed the man in the groin. A girlish scream resonated throughout the room as the Grimsby boy collapsed to the floor holding his precious jewels between his legs. Yang laughed, Weiss smirked and with a flick of her wrist she summoned a glyph that wrapped around Richard’s ankles and lifted him in to the air as he dangled upside down. His face levelled with Yang’s chest, the blonde tilted her head a smile dancing across her lips.

“What the fuck?!” the boy screamed.

“Nut Cracker” Yang laughed, cracking her knuckles. “Say you got a nice set of teeth there and a handsome face. Too bad it won’t be as pretty once I’m done”

Yang threw a left jab square in the heir’s face surface of the skin on his nose breaking letting small streams of blood to trickle down his head. Noticing that it wasn’t healing as fast as it should be Yang’s grin was so wide and malicious that even a grimm would be terrified.

“oh ho what’s this? You don’t have an unlocked Aura?” Yang asked.

The boy whimpered but didn’t give an answer, but that was all Yang needed. She then threw a right hook across his jaw, blood splattered to the floor as well as a few teeth.

Richard coughed and spat out more blood.

“does pretty boy have something to say?”

“W-who are you?” he snivelled “What have I done to you?”

“who I am doesn’t matter to you” Yang growled her eyes going red “But what you did to my little sister is something I can’t let go”

Richard’s eyes widened “Y-you’re Ruby’s sister”

“that’s right pretty boy and you are going to get the full might of the Dragon’s Wrath” Yang looked back to Weiss “Weiss can you put glyphs on his wrists and hold him upright for me, I want to break every bone in his body for what he did”

Weiss did as Yang requested and flicked her hand again, now with Richard’s hands bound above his head and up right Yang literally had a human punching bag. The blonde huntress unleashed all her rage on the boy her hair ablaze throwing punches so deadly that Weiss almost thought her teammate would kill her ‘cousin’, almost. Even if Yang did kill Richard, Weiss knew her father will ensure that Yang won’t get the blame.

Yang gave a powerful uppercut to Richard’s groin, he gave out a silent scream before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and went limp. Blood dripping from his lip.

“let him down, I want to break his arms and legs” Yang hissed, obviously still raging.

With a snap of her fingers the heiress’s glyphs disappeared and Richard simply dropped to the floor in a heap. Yang nudged the Grimsby heir’s arms and legs out, first the blonde stomped on his hands, multiple cracks and snaps could be heard. She did the same thing to his arm trampling on it repetitively. Some of the bones that have snapped had pierced the skin causing small pools of blood to form under his arm. Yang did the same thing on his other hand and arm.

 _I hope his hands are so broken that he will need them amputated._ Yang thought to herself. _Now for his legs._ Yang was tempted to just break his ankles and dislocate his knee caps and leave it at that or break his shin bone and shatter his knee caps. Contemplating she decided that she will break his ankles and shatter his knee caps instead. Crouching down Yang lifted his left foot and snapped the ankle the other way. The blonde was surprised that Richard didn’t wake up screaming.

 _Probably in shock after I busted his balls._ She shrugged and dropped his foot to the floor. She grabbed his other foot and with a loud snap it was done. _Now time for the knee shattering._

“Weiss…” Yang turned to her white-haired teammate.

“Yes Yang?” Weiss asked

“I need you to hit me just enough so I can fracture this douche’s knee caps” Yang grinned.

“If you don’t take it out on me, I can certainly help, just wait a moment” Weiss straightened her posture and closed her eyes and focused. A huge glyph appeared on the white floor and rotated so fast it was causing wind to circulate the room. Rising from the middle of the glyph a white knight started to emerge. Yang’s jaw dropped in amazement, the knight now stood over her and Weiss before it knelt to its master.

“I didn’t know you could do that” Yang said in awe

“this is only the second time I’ve been able to summon the knight” Weiss smiled “Now how hard do you need to be hit.”

“I actually changed my mind now that you summoned that guy, I think I should leave the last bit to you”

“how generous of you Yang, I will take you up on that” Weiss looked at her knight “Fracture that man’s knee caps”

Weiss pointed to Richard who was still unconscious on the floor. The knight stood up and nodded before slowly making his way to Richard the next thing the blonde and white-haired duo saw was the familiar slamming it’s fist onto Richard’s knee, almost pulverising it. Weiss saw Yang wince at the sight, the sound though was just as bad. The knight did the same to the man’s other knee before looking back to Weiss as if it was asking ‘ _does this please you_ ’

Weiss nodded to the familiar to which it began to fade away having done its purpose.

“So, Yang” Weiss sighed with a smile, her blonde friend raised an eyebrow at her “Shall we have some lunch?”

* * *

  **Author’s Note**

**Hey guys it’s your leaving you hanging pal xXIyra16Xx here**

**Just want to say that motivation and inspiration is scarce these days and the only reason I got this chapter written was because tomorrow is Monty’s anniversary and I wanted to do something to honour his memory, I will try and write more even though its hard but I think if I keep the mentality that all these fics are to honour Monty Oum I think I will be writing a lot more often.**

**So yeah, this Chapter is dedicated to Monty Oum (may he rest in peace)**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out**


	13. Next Stop, Patch

Lunch was a simple affair with light chatter and smiles all around. When Weiss and Yang came to the dining room, Blake shot a worried glance at Yang when she saw blood on her knuckles. The blonde went to Blake’s side and whispered reassurances that the blood was not hers, the cat Faunus instantly relaxing. Weiss looked to Ruby who wore a small smile. Smiling back the white-haired girl went over to her lover, lifted her chin, and captured her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

“Aww” Yang squealed as she fished out her scroll to take a picture only to pout when the two have already pulled apart. “I didn’t even get a chance to take a photo”

“Good” Weiss smirked.

“So, Yang, how’s dad been?” Ruby asked her older sister before drinking her glass of milk.

“He’s been happier, mainly because he’s started dating again” Yang shrugged as she grabbed a sandwich from a plate in the centre of the table.

Ruby choked on her drink “W-what?”

Weiss patted Ruby’s back as her girlfriend went into a coughing fit.

“Yeah, he’s been seeing this woman, I haven’t been introduced to her yet. I think it’s because he wants to introduce her to us at the same time” the blonde shrugged.

“Do you know her name?” Weiss raised a brow.

“Nope” Yang put emphasis on the ‘p’.

The soft tapping of metal against glass interrupted the girl’s conversation drawing everyone’s attention to Weiss’s aunt. The woman stood up and cleared her throat.

“Sorry to interrupt you Ruby, Yang, Weiss, but I have an announcement to make” Ariadne beamed widely as she held out her right hand, which Valerie took with her left. Weiss immediately noticed the white gold diamond engagement ring.

Weiss smiled when she saw the ring for beforehand Ruby had told her that her aunt was going to propose to Valerie. However, she did not expect the proposal so soon.

“Everyone, Valerie and I are engaged” the Ariadne declared.

The room erupted with congratulations for the couple. Reiner got up from his seat and embraced his sister crying into her shoulder mumbling how happy he was for her that she finally got the happiness she deserves. Schöne dabbed her eyes with a napkin while Weiss clapped and Ruby squealed. Yang and Blake gave them happy smiles, Yang giving Valerie a thumbs up.

Weiss was happy for her aunt but she couldn’t help but see herself and Ruby in that same position, it was like a glimpse into the future and she couldn’t help but feel warm and giddy inside. Even if her and Ruby had only been dating for three months Weiss was certain that her rose was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But there were many issues with wanting to propose to Ruby so early, one of them was the fact that she was still underage by almost every country’s law on Remnant, Ruby’s father was another thing, Weiss did not know how well he would take to the fact that his daughter was dating a Schnee, therefore his reaction to a proposal was uncertain.

 _But what if she ends up not loving me anymore._ Weiss internally dreaded. _I mean she is only going to be sixteen in a month or two and she has so much to experience. What if she meets another person on a mission after we graduate from beacon. what if-_

“Weiss” Ruby called snapping the heiress out of her pessimistic thoughts.

“Huh? Did you say something?” Weiss looked at her girlfriend.

“I said what’s wrong?” Ruby pouted “One minute you were smiling the next you had a sad look on your face”

“It’s…” Weiss paused hesitantly “It’s nothing, don’t worry”

Ruby gave her an unimpressed look but didn’t press the matter further. Reiner and Schöne were talking with Valerie and Ariadne about when the wedding will be and how many will attend. Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder turning around Yang was leaning over.

“So Ruby when are you and Weiss coming back to dad’s place?” Yang inquired.

“Uh I don’t know” Ruby scratched her head before getting Weiss’s attention “Hey Weiss when can we go to my house, I really want to introduce you to dad before the break ends”

“We can leave today if you want” Weiss chuckled and kissed Ruby’s cheek “Just say the word and we can go”

“Awesome, as much as I love your house Weiss nothing beats my home sweet home” Ruby smiled “So can we go today?”

“Sure” Weiss gave Ruby another kiss this time on her lips “I’ll help you pack”

The red and white duo stood up to leave but the heiress went up to her parents and told them that she was going to be packing a few things to stay at Ruby’s home for the rest of the break before they went back to beacon Academy. Reiner and Schöne of course said that it was ok and that if they needed anything at all that they were a call away, Ariadne wished Weiss to have fun while Valerie simply said that Patch was lovely this time of year. The two girls made their way back to the scythe wielder’s room and the heiress didn’t waste any time pulling Ruby close and passionately kissing her as she kicked the door closed. The action caused Ruby’s eyes to widen before slowly closing as she kissed Weiss back. The white-haired fencer pulled back and smirked as she saw Ruby’s lips still puckered for more. Ruby slowly blinked her eyes open.

“Wow…” she said breathlessly “Where did that come from?”

“I just wanted to show how much I love you” Weiss chortled happily as she rested her forehead against Ruby’s. “I love you Ruby”

“Ok Weiss what’s the matter?” Ruby prodded.

Weiss sighed she knew this time she couldn’t escape Ruby’s questioning now that they were in her room and no one else was around and she didn’t like keeping things from her rose knowing that she would continue to worry to the point of tears.

“I’ve just been having some thoughts, mostly ‘what if’ thoughts…” Weiss explained slowly “about….us”

Ruby elevated an eye brow in silent questioning.

“I’m just a little scared of the future” Weiss confessed “Like what if you go on a hunting mission one day and you fall in love with someone you met? or what if you end up falling _out_ of love with me? What if-Ow”

Ruby flicked Weiss in the centre of her forehead. “For the first time since I met you, you are actually being a little stupid”

“Excuse me I prefer the term worried” Weiss huffed as she held her chin high “And I’m allowed to be”

The young huntress rolled her eyes before pulling Weiss into a loving kiss making the older girl’s worries melt away like the snow giving way to spring. Weiss hummed in bliss, one hand finding its way into black-red tipped locks while the other gripped Ruby’s shoulder. The scythe wielder pulled Weiss in close by the hips, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss and lightly poked her tongue on the heiress’s lower lip asking permission. Weiss obliged and parted her lips and their tongues came together in a loving dance of affection, she felt Ruby’s hands caress down to her thighs. Unsure Weiss decided to give a small jump and wrap her legs around her girlfriend’s waist, the young girl held her up as if she weighed nothing, Ruby growled playfully as she gave Weiss’s rear a squeeze causing the alabaster haired girl to squeak. Ruby walked the two over to the bed and laid Weiss down on her back as she crawled on top of her, she broke the kiss only to pepper her lover’s neck in gentle love bites.

“R-Ruby” Weiss mewled as she felt her lover’s nails rake across her abdomen under her shirt. “W-We need to pack.”

“After” Ruby muttered huskily.

Weiss bit her lower lip supressing any involuntary moans that might try to escape. Ruby continued to caress Weiss slowly wanting to hear her lover beg to go further, to encourage her to take her here and now. The young scythe wielder could feel the fencer’s body tremble in excitement under her palm, smirking she snaked her hand lower to the waistband of her girlfriend’s pants. As much as Weiss wanted to keep going, she felt that if they didn’t leave anytime soon they would never make it to Ruby’s home in Patch until sometime the next day, depending on the flight speed of the airship they chose.

“Ruby stop, please” Weiss gently pushed Ruby away “If you want to get home at a reasonable hour we need to start packing”

“But I wanna make love to you” the rose whined and pouted.

“If you were trying to persuade me you just failed” Weiss laughed. “Now no more complaints and start packing”

“Fiiiine” Ruby groaned in annoyance as she got off her girlfriend and went over to her bag to put all her clothes back into it “But I swear once we get back home I will take you on my bed”

“I am sure you will forget about it on the flight over” Weiss grinned slyly “So it will be up to me to remind you or not”

Ruby just turned her head to glare at Weiss causing the white-haired heiress to chuckle.

“I better pack too, I’ll see you down in the main hall” Weiss got off the bed and left the room.

* * *

 “What took you guys so long?” Yang asked the red and white duo.

“We were packing” Weiss answered as she sat down across from the blonde as all four girls were now aboard one of the many Schnee airships “that and my mother would not stop hugging us goodbye”

“Aw that’s so cuuuute” Yang jibed with a grin.

“Shut up” Weiss growled.

The two continued to banter as Ruby sat next to Weiss with a sigh. Blake who sat across from the young leader cocked her head to the side.

“What’s wrong Ruby?” Blake asked.

“Sexually frustrated that’s what’s wrong” Ruby groaned.

“Oh?” Blake responded a small smirk “So _that’s_ what took you and Weiss so long to pack. But to be serious your hormones are probably off the charts being almost sixteen and all. Don’t worry we’ve all been there”

“I know but it sucks” Ruby complained “How do you put up with it?”

“Well every time Yang went on a solo mission for a certain amount of time, I would just go to the bathroom with a picture of her and…Well you know” Blake blushed as she admitted one of many dirty secrets. Ruby also blushed at the confession of her teammate.

“Ok well do you think you could persuade Yang and dad to leave the house for a bit?” Ruby requested.

“What do I get out of it?” Blake countered as she rested her chin in her hand. “And before you say baby photos your dad already showed me”

“Drats” Ruby mumbled, thinking hard the young huntress came up with an idea “What about Yang’s secret porn stash that she’s been collecting since she was fourteen”

“Done.” Blake quickly answered. “I have always wanted to get the upper hand against your sister in the bedroom, perhaps that stash of hers will tell me what she likes”

“Stop! No more details” Ruby waved her hands in front of her to get her black-haired Faunus friend to stop. Suddenly the pilot’s voice could be heard in the speakers.

“ _Attention everyone, would you kindly buckle your seatbelts as we prepare for take-off”_

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all buckled their seatbelts as the engines of the airship roared into life. A few minutes later the airship drifted off the ground and into the sky, the girls talked about anything and everything as they waited for the pilot to announce that it was safe to take their belts off and walk around the cabin of the airship.

“Must say princess this ship is pretty fancy,” Yang complimented as she looked around as much as her body would allow “You even have a hot tub!”

“Father does love to have luxury where ever he goes” Weiss said “he spares no expense. I mean even some of the whiskey’s he has in the minibars are eight hundred lien a bottle, though I’m sure he has more expensive ones than that”

Yang merely whistled at the extravagance of what the Schnee wealth can buy. Before long the pilot’s voice was heard again.

“ _Attention everyone you may proceed to walk around the cabin at your leisure, we should reach the island of Patch at 5:30pm Vale time. Enjoy the flight”_

“Hey Blake why don’t you and I enjoy that hot tub?” Yang suggested as she nudged her girlfriend.

“One problem Yang” Blake rolled her eyes unfastening her belt allowing her to move freely “We don’t have bathing suits”

“There is a remote control that puts up mirrored glass around all sides, meaning you can see us but we can’t see you” Weiss stated, unbuckling her seatbelt, and getting up. “I’ll get you some towels”

Yang looked at Blake with excited eyes, the cat Faunus could imagine her blonde girlfriend with a dog tail and see it wagging a mile a minute. With a chuckle, she nodded. “Ok Yang we can go into the hot tub”

“Yay!” Yang unclasped her seatbelt and bolted to the hot tub stripping of her clothes as fast as she possibly could.

“YANG PLEASE I DON’T NEED TO SEE YOU NAKED!!” Ruby yelled as she covered her eyes.

Blake simply chuckled at the sight of her girlfriend as she watched the boisterous blonde bombshell fiddle with the remote to remove the cover of the hot tub. Weiss walked out of a small linen closet where the towels were kept.

“Ok I have the towel- Oh for the love of Dust Yang could you not have waited until I brought the towels to you!” Weiss shouted angrily, her face going red.

“You should know me by know ice queen that I am impatient” Yang laughed as she hopped into the tub. “Ah this is sooo good”

Blake took the towels off Weiss and muttered an apology on Yang’s behalf to which the heirs merely huffed and went back to sit next to Ruby who was still hiding her face behind her hands.

“Just let us know when the mirrored walls are up” Weiss said as she closed her eyes, waiting for her teammate to undress, and get into the hot tub.

After a small amount of time Blake called out “You can open your eyes now”

When the red and white duo opened their eyes they only saw their reflections. Ruby merely blinked.

“To be honest Weiss I thought you were joking about the mirrored walls” Ruby said.

“And I said my father spares no expense.” Weiss refuted, she leaned in close and planted her lips on Ruby’s.

“Mm” the huntress hummed in delight, placing a hand behind the heiress’s neck to keep her in place. Pulling back after a minute Ruby smirked at Weiss. “Thank you for reminding me what I need to do to you once we get home”

“I knew you would forget, but being the loving and caring girlfriend that I am I just had to remind you” Weiss grinned mischievously back.

“Unless” Ruby purred lowly “There is a bed we can use somewhere in this large cabin of the airship”

“Unfortunately for you my dear sweet rose” Weiss pecked her lips “This is actually one of the smaller Schnee airships so no it does not have a bed”

“Gaah goddamn it Weiss” Ruby groaned “I hate being teased”

“Says the one who told me not to touch you or you would stop, when we had sex in your room at my house” Weiss rolled her eyes “At least give me a chance to be dominant”

“Never!” Ruby declared.

“Oi could you two stop talking about whose dom and whose sub” Yang shouted

Both girls became as red as Ruby’s name sake having momentarily forgotten about the two other teammates.

“Now I wish we took separate airships” Ruby grumbled. “At least one with a bed”

“You have been rather horny today, haven’t you?” Weiss snickered.

“Shut up, I can’t control my hormones when I’m around you” Ruby mumbled “It’s like a torture”

“I promise I’ll satisfy you later, now how about we watch something?” Weiss reassured her lover.

“Oh, can we watch the RvB series?” Ruby jumped up and down in her seat excitedly.

“Of course, we can” Weiss smiled as she fished her scroll out of her pocket and went to the best streaming website on Remnant and pulled up the RvB series. Ruby rested her head on Weiss’s shoulder, the fencer breathed in her girlfriend’s scent of roses and strawberries and sunk further into the seat, the aroma making her whole body relax. It was moments like these that Weiss loved the most, while sex in the bedroom was great, she couldn’t help but adore the simple, relaxing times the two shared, whether it was cuddling together on the couch and watching movies, a picnic in the park or a nice walk around town and it was all thanks to a certain little hyperactive dolt known as Ruby Rose.

“Hey Ruby” Weiss murmured “We should go camping again, well more specifically to the spot where we first kissed”

“Sure, do you want to do it during winter again” Ruby looked up “Because if you do, remember to wear warm clothes”

“Shush you, I was worried about you and wanted to find you quickly so I just grabbed my jacket and not my coat that day” Weiss stated firmly. “But I don’t mind when we go, rain, snow or shine.”

“We can make it a yearly thing,” Ruby smiled. “So around near Christmas”

“sounds perfect” Weiss kissed the top of Ruby’s head. “Anyway, let’s continue watching RvB”

* * *

  **Author’s note:**

**Remind me to re-write Operation White Rose at some point.**

**Also, finally we are going to Patch and just going to warn you now. Things will not be easy for Ruby and Weiss when it comes to Ruby’s dad, why? Oh, it’s possible that he is now finally fed up with being depressed and wants to be happy for once with this mysterious woman who may or may not hate gay people and manipulates Ruby’s dad...**

**Oops did I just say that aloud? Oh well I should at least prepare you all for any feels you guys may get in the future chapters.**

**Until next time**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	14. It's Home Sweet Home

After what seemed like a few hours the girls of team RWBY have finally landed in Patch. Weiss took in the small town of her girlfriend’s childhood, it was not overwhelming like the cities of major countries, no this was a very welcoming looking town. Small shops lined the streets, a few cafés could be spotted every few blocks and it wasn't overly crowded. The heiress breathed in the clean air around her noting how crisp it was, yes she could see herself living in a town like this in the very far future.

“Come on Weiss, no point in standing there. I want to give you the tour of the town,” Ruby nudged her white-haired partner before leaning in close lowering her voice into a whisper “Or we can just head straight to my place and have some fun.”

Weiss blushed heavily, “N-Not while your sister and father are at home, you dunce!”

“Oh don’t worry I already have a plan for that.” the young scythe wielder chuckled mischievously.

Little did Weiss know, Ruby had already discussed a plan with Blake and Yang on the airship after they hopped out of the hot tub while Weiss took a nap in the seats. Luckily for Yang, she didn’t need to explain why she wanted them out of the house for a little bit. An hour at most.

Weiss simply huffed and stomped off the ship along with her luggage, the pink tint in her cheeks still lingering from the lewdness of Ruby’s suggestion. The young leader of team RWBY smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder and nodded to Blake and her sister motioning them to ring their dad before she jogged to catch up to her girlfriend.

Once Yang saw her sister and Weiss hail a cab, the blonde proceeded to call her old man.

“ **Hello?** ” a male voice answered.

“Hey dad it's Yang, Blake and I are back from Atlas along with Ruby and her partner. But Ruby is giving her the tour of the town and considering we will need stuff for dinner to feed 5 people,” Yang spoke to her dad, “I was wondering if you could help us out?”

“ **Oh, I wish I could Yang but I’m busy,** ” he said somewhat hesitantly.

“Busy?” Yang repeated. “What could you possibly be busy with?”

“ **Honey, who is it?** ” a woman's voice could be heard from the background, it sounded as though she was irate that someone was calling.

“ **Just my eldest daughter, lovebug.** ” he answered the woman.

 _Lovebug? Seriously?_ Yang raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“ **Oh really tell her I can’t wait to meet her,** ” the female voice urged, but to Yang’s ears, it sounded like fake excitement.

“ **Hear that sunny dragon, Annabel is eager to meet you,** ” he spoke happily, Yang could practically see the smile on his face.

“So, that’s who you’re busy with” the blonde girl smirked “Sorry for interrupting, but I assume you won't be home tonight?”

“ **Yeah sorry, kiddo** ” her dad apologised. “ **But I will be home tomorrow along with Annabel, I mean I can finally introduce you to her.** ”

“Ok dad no worries,” Yang said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, bye dad.”

“ **Bye sweety.** ” He responded before hanging up.

Yang sighed, she did not have a good feeling about this woman her dad was seeing. So she can’t judge this so called Annabel just yet. The buxom blonde felt the soft hand of her girlfriend grasp her free hand their fingers intertwining. Yang turned her head to look at Blake whose golden gaze stared softly into lilac.

“What’s your dad doing?” Blake asked with a small smile.

“A chick named Annabel” Yang tried hard not to laugh.

The raven haired girl moaned in irritation at the lame attempt of what Yang would call a brilliant joke, she let go of her hand and walked away off the airship. The brawler then cracked up in laughter and followed her girlfriend.

“You set yourself up for that one kitten” Yang laughed out loud.

Blake just shot her a glare making Yang cease her laughter.

“How about we go get something to eat?” Yang pulled Blake into a one armed embrace, “My treat.”

“Ok” Blake grumbled, “But I want to go the library after.”

“Fine with me” Yang smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “Just don’t come out with any erotica, you got me to do all that stuff with.”

Blake smirked, “That I do.”

* * *

 Weiss took in the scenery of the taxi ride to Ruby’s house, she was somewhat surprised that Ruby asked the driver for the scenic route. It made her wonder if she could afford the cab fare or if she was going to ask her to pay for it. _Well after Ruby said back at the airship docks she will be paying me back in a different way._ Weiss thought to herself causing heat to rise in her cheeks. The fencer noticed how much greenery there was if anything she felt like she was back in the emerald forest just without the grimm, ruins and fighting to survive. Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Ruby’s arm snake across her shoulders and pull her to her side. Weiss looked up and met Ruby’s gaze which silently asked if she was ok, smiling the heiress kissed her girlfriend on the lips to answer that silent question.

“Mm” Ruby hummed in delight before pulling back “I hope you like it here Weiss. It may not be as modern as Atlas, but it has a uniqueness no other city has.”

“It certainly does” Weiss rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder “It’s very…homey, something Atlas lacks.”

“Atlas wasn’t that bad..” Ruby stated slowly. “Except maybe a few snobby shop owners.”

“Atlasians are a prideful people” Weiss shrugged “So they have this notion in their head that they are the best people in the world when in reality they are the worst people.”

Ruby cupped Weiss’s cheek “Well I know you are the best and your family isn’t as bad as you described them a few months ago back in the forest.”

Weiss opened her mouth to speak before the cab came to a stop.

“Ok, that will be seventy-five lien, as you asked for the scenic route” the driver grunted obviously wanting them to get out of the car so he can be on his way, Ruby fished out her wallet from her back pocket and handed him a silver card. He swiped it through and handed the device to Ruby who entered her pin number before her card was handed back.

The red and white duo stepped out of the taxi and grabbed their belongings before the taxi drove off. Weiss stood in front of the house that Ruby called home, it was made entirely of wood and looked more like a two story cabin than a house, a small balcony occupied one side of the house along with a few windows dotting the exterior.

“It’s cute,” Weiss said aloud.

“Heh, thanks” Ruby grinned “Come on we don’t have all day.”

A few seconds later the scythe wielder felt the vibration of her scroll taking out the device from her other pocket she saw a text from Yang.

**_‘Dad won’t be home until tomorrow. So, you and Weiss have the house to yourselves for a little bit. Oh, be sure to tell Weiss that if she goes into my room, I’ll kill her ; )’_ **

“Got a text?” Weiss peered over Ruby’s shoulder to see. Her girlfriend hid a smirk as she showed the white-haired woman the message. Weiss stuttered “W-Why on earth would I want to go into that insufferable brute’s room?”

“I dunno, maybe you want to get some blackmail on her?” Ruby shrugged “Come on let’s get inside.”

The young girl opened the door with her keys and held the door open for Weiss to enter first. As soon as she stepped in, Weiss noticed the rustic theme of the interior. A dark green leather couch with a few lighter green pillows sat in front of the Holovision, grey curtains left open allowing sunlight to shine through giving the room a warm glow. A few framed photos lined the walls which Weiss will study later. Some stairs led up to the second floor which Weiss assumed was where the bedrooms were, to her right was the dining room which had a simple six seater elm wood table with matching chairs. Weiss could see a doorway that leads to the kitchen and saw that the top cabinets were a little high than normal, something she will ask Ruby about later.

“We can put our stuff in my room” Ruby lightly tugged Weiss’s arm.

“I hope it’s clean” Weiss chuckled.

“Of course it is” Ruby defended with a pout. “I mean it should be.”

Weiss rolled her eyes before following her girlfriend up the stairs as they squeaked from their weight. Four doors lined the hallway of the second floor, Ruby walked all the way to the end of the hallway and opened the door revealing the stereotypical teenage bedroom. Various posters hung on the walls, a double bed with red quilt covers occupied the space near the window, a desk on the other side and an inbuilt wardrobe opposite the bed. Weiss smiled as she imagined Ruby sitting a the desk listing to music and doodling like she does during class. The white-haired fencer walked over to the desk as there were a few scatted papers upon the surface and what she saw almost took her breath away, beautiful sketches of roses being held by a long haired faceless woman at different angles a sundress hugged her figure while hip length hair flowed in the invisible wind.

Curious she turned to ask Ruby about the artwork only for her words to catch in the back of her throat. Ruby stood in front of the now closed bedroom door, her eyes dark and predatory. She began to stalk forward causing Weiss to back up to the edge of the desk, closing the gap Ruby brought her lips down onto Weiss’s in a passionate dance igniting a flame between the two.The older girl moaned and brought her arms up, wrapping them around Ruby’s neck. Her eyes fluttering closed as she felt her girlfriend kiss and nip down her jaw line. Weiss was putty in the hands of her team leader not that she minded of course as Ruby was merely keeping her word. As much as Weiss loved the dominant Ruby she didn’t particularly like the idea of having sex on the desk.

“Ruby” Weiss hummed to get her lover's attention “Can we move to the bed?”

The young girl looked up her eyes glazed over in lust “What’s wrong with doing it on the desk?”

“Well, one it's hard” Weiss explained, “And two I don’t want to ruin your artwork.”

Ruby quirked an eyebrow and looked over her partner’s shoulder “Oh those? I don’t care if they get ruined, they aren’t that good anyway.”

Ruby leant in for another kiss only to feel a flick to her forehead.

“Ow, what was that for?” Ruby pouted as the kicked puppy dog look came across her features.

“Because you are spouting out crap” Weiss pointed at her, “I never knew you could draw like that. The only thing I saw you draw was that doodle of Professor Port.”

“pfft, doodle” Ruby giggled at the word.

“So childish” Weiss rolled her eyes, “I was trying to pay you a compliment.”

The younger girl stole a kiss from Weiss’s lips “I know. Thank you.”

“So…” Weiss looked at the sketches again “Who is the girl? She doesn’t have a face.”

“Hmm, oh, she was someone from a dream I kept having last year,” Ruby explained.

“Oh? Was this dream before we got together?” Weiss queried with a slight smirk as she played with her girlfriend’s red-tipped hair. The questioned made Ruby chuckle.

“Believe it or not yes long before we got together.” Ruby nuzzled the crook of Weiss’s neck. “Hmm now that I think about it I think the girl was you, I remember her having white hair.”

“Now you are just trying to flatter me,” the heiress blushed.

“But she did” Ruby defended “Only she wore her hair down. Like this.”

Pulling away from Weiss’s embrace, Ruby reached up and gently plucked out the silver tiara Weiss always seemed to wear when she put her hair up in its signature off-centered ponytail. The white tresses fell like a slow snowfall on a winter night, while Weiss looked pretty with her hair up she looked beautiful with her hair down. The young huntress stared in absolute awe at her girlfriend’s beauty, the way her hair framed her face in a white halo which made her crystal blue eyes brighter.

“Wow..” Ruby muttered, “Now you look exactly like the girl from my dreams.”

“That’s because I am the girl from your dreams” Weiss whispered without missing a beat and kissed her young lover affectionately. Ruby reciprocated the kiss along with a small growl and re-establishing the mood that was almost lost between them thanks to a few sketches she drew some time ago.

* * *

  **LEMON SCENE INBOUND, SKIP AHEAD IF YOU WISH TO AVOID IT**

* * *

 Ruby picked Weiss up and moved her to the bed lying her down and straddling her causing the heiress to gasp. The scythe wielder smirked and snaked her hands under her partner’s shirt, dragging her nails across the toned stomach causing the girl beneath her to shiver and twitch. Ruby was admiring the way Weiss looked as she laid beneath her, the way the white strands of hair fanned out like the wings of an angel it almost felt wrong to even gaze upon her. She began kissing the fencer’s neck which elicited a small hum of approval from the white-haired girl and Ruby felt the cool hands unclasping her cloak from her shoulders. To help her lover along the scythe wielder sat up and unbuttoned her shirt before slipping it off revealing a plain black bra and the toned abs she acquired from handling crescent rose.

Weiss licked her lips at Ruby’s figure despite being a little disappointed in her girlfriend’s choice in lingerie she still felt her mouth water from how well sculpted her partner was. Lifting one hand up she traced over the abdominal muscles, committing them to memory, she heard Ruby take in a breath probably due to the coldness of her fingertips.

Weiss watched Ruby as she began to undo her pants, with arousal growing between her legs the heiress slipped her top over her head leaving her in her ice blue lace push up bra.

“I noticed that your boobs were more pronounced than usual today” Ruby chuckled tugging the white-haired fencer’s pants down to her her ankles exposing matching lace panties which had a slight dark spot in its centre. The heiress kicked off the clothing and fell on the floor in a crumpled mess.

“Shut up you dunce,” Weiss blushed and looked away in embarrassment, her eyes closed.

Leaning down and resting on all fours, Ruby smiled and kissed the centre of Weiss’s chest. “Don’t worry Weiss they are perfect the way they are.”

Weiss arched her back slightly so Ruby could remove the garment. Slipping her hands under the huntress unclasped the bra before removing it from Weiss’s form. Now bare-chested Ruby could no longer restrain herself, she immediately wrapped her lips around one of Weiss’s erect nipples and suckled gently. While one of her hands gently massaged the neglected breast. Ruby could feel Weiss pull her closer as silent encouragement to keep going. She did just that adding the occasional nips and hickeys to Weiss’s skin.

Weiss started to feel hot at her girlfriend’s ministrations, making her moan and gasp quietly then she felt teeth pinch her nipple making her groan in pure bliss. Weiss’s arousal grew as she rubbed her thighs together to relieve herself even if it was only slightly. She could tell Ruby sensed her growing need for she felt the weight of her lover shift before feeling soft lips burn a trail down her abdomen only to stop just before the junction of her thighs. Much to Weiss’s annoyance.

“R-Ruby” Weiss stuttered as she sent a poor excuse of a glare down at her partner “Please, just get on with it.”

“As you wish your highness” Ruby chuckled as she pulled Weiss’s underwear down with her teeth before they too fell to the floor alongside the pants.

The mere sight of Ruby doing that turned Weiss on and being called highness on top of that it was a fantasy come true. Now with her panties out of the way, the heiress spread her legs a little hoping to entice her lover into doing more than the initial teasing and foreplay. Luckily, it didn’t go unnoticed by Ruby who positioned herself directly in front of Weiss’s glistening folds. The scent of her arousal was mouth watering to the young huntress with a light flick of her tongue she got a taste she immediately wanted more of, while not overpowering there was a subtle tang to it. It dawned on Ruby that neither of the two had given each other oral sex before, so it came as a small shock to the silver-eyed huntress, as delayed as the realisation was. Ruby got to work on her white themed girlfriend by giving long slow licks along her labia.

Weiss moaned as her body tensed and twitched at the attention she received, one of her hands found its way into thick dark locks as she pushed Ruby’s head a little further into her. The response to that was a hum of delight causing vibrations to stimulate her further, while Ruby continued to lap up Weiss’s sex she used her fingers to rub small circles on her lover’s clit.

“Ah!” Weiss inhaled as goosebumps spiked along her pale skin. Ruby pulled back and looked up at her partner a smirk dancing across her lips.

“Enjoying yourself?” the red tipped brunette murmured as she continued to circle the hardened bud with her fingers “Because I know I am, you taste so delicious, Weiss. It’s addictive.”

“Can you not?” Weiss panted, her chest heaving. “You were doing so well before you said that.”

“Apologies Weiss” Ruby came to hover over her “I’ll make it up to you.”

With those final words, the scythe wielder kissed her partner deeply. Weiss could slightly taste her arousal on Ruby’s lips, while she may have voiced her distaste about it, she found herself getting more aroused by it. Weiss’s felt one of Ruby’s fingers slide inside of her making her back arch as she let out a choked groan. Her walls adjusted to the intrusion which Ruby took as her cue to slowly pump in and out of her. Weiss bit into Ruby’s shoulder to keep herself quiet despite that they were alone in the house, this urged her leader to go faster and harder. She could feel herself getting close to the edge for Ruby was hitting all the right places inside of her.

Ruby could feel Weiss's walls clench around her finger. _She’s getting close_ Ruby noted before adding a second finger making her heiress scream in pleasure. With a few more thrusts of her fingers Weiss suddenly became tense, her walls tightened as a warm, sticky liquid coated her fingers. Ruby ensured Weiss rode her high fully and completely before pulling out of her when she did the young huntress quickly lapped her fingers clean.

Weiss laid there, her body covered with a light film of sweat and she seemed somewhat breathless.

“Weiss…” Ruby cupped her snow coloured haired girlfriend’s cheek “You ok?”

“Mhm,” Weiss replied with a small nod.

“Let's get you in the shower,” Ruby suggested and kissed her forehead.

“Sounds good” Weiss smile.

* * *

  **END OF SCENE**

* * *

 After a shower, the red and white duo made their way downstairs to cuddle up on the couch and put on a movie. The movie was about three individuals who had these bosses who were particularly horrible to them, one of the bosses was a female who had an infatuation with one of them and did things that were sexual harassment, to say the least.

The concept of the film was amusing to the heiress as she nuzzled further into Ruby’s side.

“This movie is hilarious” she laughed “What is it called?”

“Horrible Bosses” Ruby answered with a chuckle for she too found the movie rather funny.

“But some of these cases do happen,” Weiss said as she saw the female boss blackmail her employee with pictures of him unconscious and her doing lewd things to him. “Especially in some workplaces. However, most bosses lose their jobs if they ever got caught.”

“True, but I like that these guys, despite their methods, are doing their best to make sure they have a safe workplace” Ruby stated, “Considering that leaving a complaint with HR did absolutely nothing.”

“That’s probably the only thing that isn’t entirely accurate Human Resource managers do take complaints seriously” Weiss debated “From workplace bullying to lower managers abusing their power.”

“Ok you made your point, your highness” Ruby poked her snowy girlfriend on the cheek. “Let's just watch movies and cuddle until Yang and Blake come home.”

“I must say it’s a lovely house you have” Weiss complimented.

“Thanks, Weiss after all” Ruby grinned “It’s home sweet home.”

* * *

  **Author’s Note**

**There you go, loyal followers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it difficult to write now that I have an app that helps with grammar. So hopefully those bloody grammar nazis will piss off somewhere else considering that hardly any issues will be present in future chapters.**

**Now the next fanfic to be updated will be:**

**The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger.**

**Until then this is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	15. The Father's Girlfriend

The morning sunlight squeezed its way through the curtains of Ruby’s bedroom and fell on the sleeping heiress’s face causing her to stir with a groan.

“Stupid sunlight,” Weiss mumbled as she snuggled closer to Ruby who was still sound asleep. She admired the look of peacefulness on her girlfriend’s face, with a smile Weiss decided she should make Ruby some breakfast as a special thank you for all she had done for her. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed Weiss went to her bag and got her jumper Ruby gave her for Christmas, a light blue shirt and a pair of grey slacks. With her rose still asleep in bed the heiress didn’t seem it necessary to get changed in the bathroom down the hall, besides it wasn’t as if Ruby hadn't seen her naked before so she didn’t mind if Ruby suddenly woke up and saw her.

After changing into more comfortable yet presentable clothes, Weiss made her way downstairs only to see the mess they left in the lounge room from last night’s dinner. Weiss’s inner neat freak compelled her to clean the mess. _Well, at least this might get me into good graces with Ruby’s dad. What was his name? Anthony… that’s right._ The heiress thought as she stacked the empty pizza boxes and disposed them into the bin before grabbing the plates and washing them in the sink, Weiss looked up above noticing how high the cupboards were. _How odd._

A pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around the white-haired girl’s waist along with a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

“Good morning Ruby.” Weiss greeted warmly without turning around.

“How did you know it was me?” came the half sleepy reply.

“Well, I am certain Yang or Blake wouldn’t kiss me on the neck.” Weiss chuckled as she continued to wash the plates. “So what are you doing up? You were still asleep when I left.”

“I missed my princess.” Ruby squeezed her arms around Weiss’s midriff a little tighter. “I sleep better with you next to me you know.”

“Sorry Ruby, I wanted to make you breakfast as thanks,” Weiss said as she grabbed a dry dishrag and started to wipe down the plates.

“Thanks for what?” Ruby asked as she removed herself from the embrace and sat herself up on the bench.

“For everything,” Weiss responded smiling at her girlfriend. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t know _can_ you?” Ruby grinned cheekily.

 _Smartass_ Weiss smirked “I can and I will. What’s the story behind these cupboards?”

Ruby looked up as her ice themed girlfriend pointed upwards, she was about to answer when the sound of a door opening followed by a loud, deep call came from the living room.

“GIRLS DAD’S HOME!! AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!!”

“In the kitchen dad,” Ruby yelled back.

Soon enough a tall man with blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes wearing a sand coloured shirt with a brown leather vest of sorts along with dark yellow shorts and sneakers walked into the room, followed by a woman with platinum blonde hair baby green eyes wearing a black blouse and white skinny denim jeans. Weiss looked at the woman a feeling of unease suddenly washing over her. There was something about the woman she didn’t like but wasn’t sure what it was yet.

“Hey, there is my little rosebud,” the blond man came up to Ruby and hugged her before directing his attention to Weiss “So who is this? Wait don’t tell me. You are Weiss, aren't you? Ruby’s partner?”

“Yes, I am,” Weiss dipped her head politely “A pleasure to meet you Mr Xiao Long or would you prefer me to call you Anthony?”

Ruby stifled a laugh she completely forgot to tell Weiss that her father’s real name was Taiyang and that Anthony was just an alias he used for when he needed a babysitter because he thought it was more manly and charming than Taiyang in hopes of scoring a girlfriend.

“Ruby did you not tell your friend my real name?” Taiyang asked.

“What? I thought. She told me…” Weiss’s eyebrow twitched as she looked at her lover “Ruby…”

Ruby couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore, the joyous sound bursting forth from her. “I-I am sorry Weiss I completely forgot to tell you Anthony was a name my dad came up with whenever Yang and I needed a babysitter.”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, _thanks for making me look and sound like an idiot Ruby._

“Excuse me” the woman piped up “But are you Weiss as in Weiss Schnee?”

The heiress looked up and looked at the woman in confusion, “Yes I am, you are?”

“Oh, I am Annabel, it's such an honour to meet you, Miss Schnee,” the woman said excitedly. “Tai, do you know who this is?”

“Uh? No, not really no.” Taiyang shrugged.

“This girl here is the sole heir to the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas.” The woman explained.

Ruby tapped Weiss on the shoulder as the woman went on a ramble about one of the heiress’s concerts she attended a few years ago “My dad’s name is Taiyang, sorry that I forgot to tell you.”

“It’s fine,” Weiss touched Ruby’s arm affectionately. “But I want to talk to you privately.”

With a nod, Ruby hopped off the bench ready to follow Weiss into another room in the house. However, Taiyang stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Ruby maybe later could I talk to you and your sister alone. Just to chat.”

“Uh sure dad.” Ruby gave him a concerned look before looking to Annabel. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet you too Ruby, I hope we have the chance to get to know each other” Annabel smiled, her voice sounding way too sincere for it to be real sincerity.

Ruby saw Weiss waiting in the doorway with a serious look on her face. Something was clearly on the heiress’s mind, which was never a good sign. The two went up the stairs towards Ruby’s room. On their way, Yang’s bedroom door opened revealing the blonde brawler in her tank top and black sleep shorts. But Yang seemed surprisingly peppy despite being known to be a bit of a morning grump.

“So Yang how was the morning sex?” Weiss asked nonchalantly.

Yang stretched her beaming grin going from ear to ear “It was great thanks for asking.”

“Yang I don’t want to hear what you and Blake did in your bedroom,” Ruby’s face went red.

“Please, Ruby it's nothing you and Weiss haven't already done, no need to be embarrassed about hearing what other people’s sex life is.” Yang laughed “Especially mine.”

“Still..” Ruby mumbled, “Oh dad wants to talk to us later.”

“With our girlfriend’s?” Yang queried

Ruby shook her head “Just us. I think it has something to do with dad’s girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Yang said as silence loomed over the three girls.

“Something is off about her,” Weiss broke the silence before it was too consuming “In all honesty, I think she might be homophobic. So it would probably be a safe bet not to mention that Ruby and I are seeing each other, same with you and Blake.”

“How can you be sure Weiss.” Yang leant on the door frame.

“Just a feeling I got when I saw her.” Weiss shrugged “be sure to tell Blake.”

“No need!” came a voice deep within Yang’s room.

“Great now we have to play pretend,” Ruby growled angrily, mostly to herself.

A cool hand grabbed the scythe wielder’s and squeezed. Silver eyes locked with ice blue, a sympathetic smile graced her girlfriend’s lips.

“We just have to hide any affectionate displays while Annabel isn't around, I am sure your dad isn’t against our type of relationship.” Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby’s.

“He’s not.” Yang chimed in before heading towards the stairs “I don’t know about you, but I'm going to get some breakfast for Blake and me.”

“Oh I completely forgot about breakfast,” Weiss realised and went to go with Yang. However, Ruby refused to let go of Weiss’s hand if anything she gripped a little tighter. “Want me to get that later?”

Ruby nodded and tugged her back to her room. As soon as they entered the room and Weiss shut the door, she found herself pinned to the wood while hungry lips found hers. Surprised and suddenly aroused Weiss pushed Ruby back slightly.

“Ruby, not that I mind but…” Weiss panted slightly “But what brought this on.”

“I hate hiding my affection for you.” Ruby whimpered. “I want everyone in the world to know that you are mine and I am yours.”

“You are so adorable,” Weiss giggled and kissed her girlfriend who returned it eagerly “But we should eat breakfast.”

“I’m hungry for you Weiss” Ruby whispered huskily in the older girl’s ear.

 _Oh, sweet Oum_ Weiss whined internally, biting her lip. Ruby placed her leg between her girlfriend’s thighs making her gasp. How is it that Ruby was able to turn her on so quickly? How can her adorable annoying girlfriend become a seductive vixen in a matter of moments? Weiss would probably never find out as her mind has turned to nothing but goo as exploring hands wandered under her jumper to cup and knead her bra covered breasts.

“I suppose breakfast can come later.” Weiss moaned

“The only thing that will be coming later is you,” Ruby said before picking her lover up and taking her to the bed.

 

* * *

 Yang was trying very hard not to scream in annoyance while she tried to flip the half cooked pancake. It wasn’t the pancake she was annoyed with it was the fact that her dad was showing her baby photos of both her and Ruby to Annabel who she was introduced to before she made breakfast. _What a great start to the relationship dad, show her photos of the children you had with other women._ Yang rolled her eyes as she heard her dad ramble on about the first time Ruby lost her first tooth. As the blonde plated up the pancake onto the growing stack of pancakes Annabel came to the kitchen.

“Hey Yang, need any help? Your father is looking for another photo album of his younger days.” Annabel smiled sweetly.

“No thank you I’m fine.” Yang forced a smile back.

“Ah ok.” Annabel nodded looked around the kitchen. “So…you seeing anyone?”

Yang almost flipped the next pancake to the roof at the sudden personal question. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh come now, someone as stunning as you must have men drooling at your feet?” Annabel snorted.

“I make women drool too,” Yang said wondering if what Weiss had said earlier had any validation. It was confirmed when she saw Annabel’s face contort into disgust.

“Surely you aren’t like those sick people?” Annabel questioned. Yang blinked _wow Weiss got it right this woman is homophobic._

“What about people who prefer both genders? You know Bisexuals?” Yang wanted to find out what else this woman hated.

“They’re just confused,” Annabel stated as-a-matter-of-factly “But I am sure with a little help from a psychologist they will be set right. Anyone that are like that is mentally ill.”

“I…I see” Yang could feel her blood boiling under skin no doubt her eyes are probably borderline magenta by now.

“So you still haven’t answered my question are you seeing anybody.” Annabel folded her arms across her chest.

“No, I’m not.” Yang swallowed the urge to say ‘yes I am and her name is Blake’.

“Well I know a few friends of mine who have sons, perhaps I could hook you up with their names and numbers.” Annabel chirped excitedly going to her handbag. “Let me find my scroll.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” Yang said making the woman stop scouring her handbag for her scroll. “I’m not looking for a relationship at the moment.”

“Even still I’ll give you their numbers in case you change your mind.” Annabel smiled sweetly. “Oh, and you might want to check your pancake.”

“Shit!” Yang yelled as she tried to salvage the probably now burnt pancake.

“I’ll give you the numbers later ok?”

“Sure,” Yang growled angrily, mostly at the woman but luckily enough Annabel thought Yang was angry at the overly burnt flapjack.

“I’ll leave you to make breakfast. I still have yet to meet this Blake friend of yours. She is a faunus right?”

“Yeah,” Yang answered irritably. “Is that an issue?”

“Oh of course not, I just want you to say to her that she doesn’t have to hide from me.” Annabel continued to grin happily. “I think all of us will get along very well.”

“Lovebug I have another album for you to look at!” Tai called out from the living room.

“Coming sweety!”  Annabel called back and left the kitchen, leaving a very angry and fuming Yang.

 

* * *

 Breakfast came and went, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were now sitting in the backyard enjoying the mid-afternoon sun as a light breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees while they discussed in hush tones about Annabel and how they are going to handle the situation.

“Look all I know is, is that I won't be able to keep calm if she brings up any homophobic bullshit again,” Yang seethed quietly. “I will check into a hotel if I have to.”

“Let's hope it won't come to that,” Blake said. “Ruby your dad said he wanted to talk to you and Yang later. It’s possible that he wanted to discuss with you about Annabel's views, as backwards as they are.”

“I just don’t understand how he can like someone like that,” Ruby confessed. “I mean I get it, dad has been down in the dumps since my mum died. But you would think he would find someone who would support us as his daughters too.”

Blake looked to Weiss who was sitting quietly, a look of concentration etched on her features. “You alright Weiss?”

“I’m fine, just thinking about how we proceed.” Weiss said “If Mr Xiao Long is serious about dating this woman, I get the feeling that he might have the same view as Annabel does. Or else he _would_ date someone who supports his daughters. Yang did your dad act strange at all when he finally met Blake?”

Yang’s brows furrowed as she tried to remember anything out of the ordinary “Not that I can think of.”

“He said to me he thought I was a boy considering Blake isn't much of a girls name,” Blake mentioned off-handedly. Yang’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing.

“When was this?” Yang wanted to know.

“You were in the shower while I was making tea, I told him Blake was a uni-sex name, meant for both boys and girls.”

“Anything else?” Weiss said intrigued.

“No.” Blake shook her head. “Other than that he seemed ok.”

“He’s good at hiding or at least tolerating our relationships.” Weiss murmured. “I suggest that Yang and Ruby talk with their father, Blake and I will pack some bags just in case if worse comes to worse.”

“I don’t like this,” Yang muttered, “because it’s possible Ruby and I will become orphans if it turns out dad does hate us for our sexual preferences.”

“We always have uncle qrow,” Ruby tried to reassure her older sister as she went to hug her.

“Ruby he’s too busy being drunk and being a huntsman to look after us.” Yang countered sadly.

“You have our families.” Weiss chimed in with a small smile and looked to Blake. “Isn’t that right Blake.”

Blake nodded “I have parents in Menagerie, Yang knows that because I still have to introduce her to them.”

“Which makes me nervous” Yang chuckled “And terrified.”

“That settles it then. Blake and I will pack our bags while you two go talk to your dad.” Weiss clapped her hands and stood up with Blake who followed suit. Yang and Ruby sighed in unison as their girlfriends walked away, they both didn’t want to talk to their dad about this for they were afraid of the possibility that he was just like Annabel.

“Would dad really side with Annabel?” Ruby whimpered. “Dad has always been there for us.”

“I don’t know Ruby,” Yang hugged her little sister tightly “But I promise we get through this together.”

The two sisters broke from the embrace and stood up and went back inside the house to seek their father. The tow siblings walked past the kitchen and into the lounge room finding their dad and Annabel watching a movie on the holovision with the lights off, curtains drawn and the fireplace crackling with flames. They could see that a bottle of red wine and two glasses were on the coffee table. Yang and Ruby knew then and there that their dad was serious about his relationship with Annabel.

“I think we should just grab our girlfriends and go out to town for a bit,” Yang whispered to Ruby who nodded in agreement.

“Seconded.”

Being as quiet as they could, they snuck up the stairs to their respective bedrooms. They told their partners that their dad was entertaining his girlfriend with possibly no end in sight and that they should all go into town for a little while, preferably until dinner came around. On Yang’s end it wasn’t hard for Blake to agree, but for Ruby, she needed to persuade Weiss a little, for the heiress thought that it was an excuse to get her and her sister out of talking with their father. The scythe wielder’s persistence won out, in the end. Now the four girls were waiting for a cab at the end of the driveway of the Xiao Long-Rose home.

For Ruby and Yang, they did not realise their problems with their father’s girlfriend have only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Have. No. Idea. Where. I’m. Going. With. This.
> 
> xXIyra16Xx out.


	16. For Once Can I Just Be Happy?!

When the girls returned from their trip into town, they entered the kitchen and found both Annabel and Taiyang preparing dinner. Weiss could tell from the smell alone that the dish was Atlasian. Probably to gain Weiss’s favour which is what many people did in the past and that annoyed her.

“Hey, dad we’re back from town.” Yang stretched before taking a seat at the dinner table. “What’s for dinner?”

The other three girls followed Yang’s lead and sat down at the table

“I was wondering where you all went,” Tai answered his eldest daughter “As for dinner, Annabel suggested we make Rouladen.”

Yang, Ruby and Blake shared looks of confusion before turning their gaze to Weiss.

The snow hair girl sighed “It’s an Atlasian dish made of thinly sliced beef wrapped around a filling of bacon or pork belly, chopped onions, pickles and mustard. Depending on where you live in Atlas the recipe varies. I hope potatoes and blaukraut will be served with it as well?”

“Of course,” Annabell chirped excitedly. “I always wanted to move to Atlas, the culture, the history, it’s all so beautiful.”

Weiss’s eye twitched in mild annoyance at the woman for it seemed that she oblivious to the treatment of faunus in Atlas. The white-haired fencer was about to speak on it but was beaten by her feline Faunus teammate.

“You are aware of how they treat faunuses there?” Blake spoke cooly.

“Yes I am,” Annabel responded as a-matter-of-factly “I am working towards gaining a council position there and hopefully help them get the rights they deserve. However, being a personal assistant to one of Vale’s councilmen does not leave much free time.”

Blake hummed in response with silence following after, save for the sounds of the sizzling meat in the frying pan and the chopping of vegetables. Ruby quietly placed her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh causing the heiress to jump in surprise and bang her knee against the underside of the table which in turn caused everyone to look in her direction. Weiss’s face was scrunched up in slight pain.

“Are you alright?” Annabel gasped “What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Weiss reassured the woman “I felt something brush up against my leg which made me jump and bang my knee.”

Annabel breathed a sigh of relief and went back to cooking with Taiyang

“It’s not a spider is it?” Yang asked with a slightly scared tone of voice “I fucking hate spiders.”

“Yang! Language!” Taiyang scolded without looking back.

“I don’t think it was a spider Yang, but it was some form of pest,” Weiss glared towards Ruby who rubbed the back of her neck while grinning at her sheepishly. Yang caught the hint nodding while giving her sister a wink and Black sat there chuckling.

“Sorry.” Ruby leaned in and whispered, “Does it hurt?”

“No, I am fine,” Weiss said in an equally hushed tone “But you are going to have to make it up to me later.”

Ruby blushed at the meaning of those words and nodded eagerly making Weiss smirk.

After an hour or two passed dinner was served and everyone was eating and engaging in small chatter. Most of the topics were about team RWBY’s time at Beacon. Ruby and Yang claimed that they were the top fighters in their sparring class group, Weiss however, stated that it was Pyrrha Nikos who was the top of the sparring class. Blake shared her interest in books and the subject of history to which Yang made snoring sounds, declaring that reading and history were lame. The cat faunus playfully smacked the blonde brawler on the arm as everyone shared a laugh. But the joyous mood of dinner was not long lasting.

“So lovebug,” Taiyang smiled at Annabel “What future bills and laws are we looking at for Vale?”

“Oh there are many, some are still drafts though.” The woman chuckled “I even put one Idea forward to the council and with my persuasiveness they might consider putting it into the bill.”

“And what idea is that love?”

“Making Same-Sex couples and marriage illegal.”

Team RWBY froze in horror at the woman’s declaration. Yang was trying very hard to keep her anger under control as her eyes started to transition to red making her eyes turn into dark magenta. Blakes pupils turned to slits as she dug slight gouges into the wood of the dinner table with her nails. While Weiss showed a calm face on the outside, her mind was coming up with various ways to imprison the woman for life. Ruby stood up from the table, grabbed her plate and walked over to the kitchen bench before wrapping up her plate in aluminium foil. Taiyang noticed this and addressed her.

“Hey, Ruby are you ok? You didn’t eat much of your dinner.”

“Lost my appetite,” Ruby said monotonously “I’ll eat it later.”

“Oh, dear are you not feeling well?” Annabel too got up and went over to Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder to which the scythe-wielder immediately brushed away, harshly.

“I…” Ruby growled before taking a breath to calm herself “Just need some rest.”

With that Ruby left without a word leaving everyone behind in silence. Annabel was stunned.

“Ruby wait-” Taiyang got up to go after his youngest daughter, but Weiss stopped him.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Weiss said getting up from her seat hastily.

Silence blanketed the dining space, drowning the occupants left in awkward tension.

“Did I do something to upset her?” Annabel spoke up.

Yang and Blake gaped at the woman dumbfounded at her complete obliviousness.

* * *

 Ruby paced back and forth in her bedroom angry and upset. _How can dad fall in love with a woman like her_ , the young girl hissed inwardly. She didn’t understand how anyone can hate other people who fall in love with someone of the same gender. Ruby ran her hands through her hair, thinking how naïve she has been. _Weiss was right I am childish._

_Knock. Knock._

“Ruby?” a familiar voice called.

“Come in, Weiss.” Ruby sighed as she went and sat on the edge of her bed.

The fencer opened the door and stepped in being as quiet as she can. Weiss knew that Ruby was emotionally fragile when she was upset about something and being her girlfriend it was her duty to comfort, support and be there for her.

“You were right you know,” Ruby said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Weiss walked over and sat next to her girlfriend.

“Back when you saved me from the deathstalker during initiation,” Ruby rubbed her eyes as tears began to form “And how I was childish, you were right.”

The young girl couldn’t hold back the sobs she had been holding in.

“Oh, Ruby.” Weiss pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly.

“How…How can someone hate another person for loving the someone of the same gender?” Ruby whimpered into the heiress’s shoulder.

“Many things can give them that view Ruby,” Weiss confessed lifting Ruby’s chin so their eyes could meet. “But no matter what happens I will be with you until the end.”

She leaned in and captured her leader’s lips with her own. The kiss was gentle, conveying the utmost love Weiss had for Ruby. The young rose reciprocated somewhat more desperately as she clung to Weiss’s shirt as if this was all some dream and that she would disappear if she let go. Weiss let out a muffled squeak of protest which caused Ruby to pull away immediately who felt ashamed for letting her emotions cloud her mind and almost made her do something she would have regretted.

“I’m sorry Weiss,” Ruby looked away “I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh, its ok Ruby,” Weiss hushed “Want to cuddle instead?”

“I’d like that.” The scythe wielder smiled a small smile.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders and pulled her down on the bed. Ruby placed her head on her girlfriend’s chest so she could hear the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat. It was these moments that the two girls cherished the most, content and being together without having to make out constantly to show how much love they had for each other.

“I love you, Weiss,” Ruby muttered as she placed a small kiss just above her lover’s heart.

“And I you,” Weiss hummed in response.

Minutes passed before a knock sounded on Ruby’s bedroom door.

“Hey, sis it’s me, Dad wants to speak to us in his room,” Yang called from behind.

“Ok, I’m coming,” Ruby said as she sat up and stretched.

“You will be later,” the white-haired fencer giggled. Ruby’s cheeks bloomed red and glared at her girlfriend, who in turn shrugged. “Your sister is rubbing off on me.”

Ruby simply shook her head with a chuckle and left the bedroom. Yang was leaning against the wall near her door with a grin on her face meaning she overheard what Weiss said. The two walked down the hallway into their dad’s room where he was sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs. Closing the door behind them, the sisters went and stood in front of Taiyang. The only sound in the room was the ticking of a wall clock. Yang and Ruby shared a look concerned as to why their father was so quiet, that was before he let out a long sigh.

“You know Ruby, what you did was rude.” Taiyang frowned.

“What?” Yang’s eyes narrowed “Ruby didn’t do anything. If anything it was Annabel that was rude.”

“She has her opinions, Yang.” Taiyang countered “And you have to respect that. Both of you do.”

Ruby folded her arms and looked at the wall remaining silent. Taiyang looked at his youngest daughter.

“I want you to apologise to Annabel, Ruby.”

“Why should I?” Ruby spat not looking at her father. “Why should I apologise to a woman who wants to make same-sex couples and same-sex marriage illegal.”

Taiyang rubbed his face in slight frustration “Like I said that’s her opinion and you have to respect it.”

“Well her opinion is wrong.”

“Ruby please-”

“What’s your opinion on same-sex couples dad?” Yang interrupted. “I mean you wouldn’t date a woman who doesn’t share the same opinion as you.”

Taiyang became rather quiet at the question his eldest daughter threw at him. Ruby turned her head to look at her dad her eyes narrowing.

“I…I can tolerate same-sex couples,” Taiyang spoke slowly “As long as they don’t show it in public.”

Ruby and Yang were flabbergasted at their father’s stance. Never in their whole lives did they think that their dad was somewhat homophobic.

“What the fuck dad?!” Yang angrily boomed “You mean to tell me while Blake and I have been here you hid your disgust of us being together?!”

“I didn’t say that-”

“Oh really because it sounded like it.” Yang’s eyes were now red with rage.

“Are you serious about being with Annabel dad?” Ruby asked cutting off her sister’s rant.

“Yes, Ruby I am,” Taiyang confirmed with a small nod.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Yang growled lowly.

“For once can I just be happy!” Taiyang shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. “For once in my life, I have found a woman who won't leave me or die on me!”

Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled “Well if that’s the case, I hope you and Annabel live happily ever after.”

“Thank you, Ruby, I-”

“Without us,” the young girl finished. “Come on Yang, let's go.”

Ruby gave Yang a little tap on the arm, a silent indication that it will be better to leave now.

“Wait what do you mean without us?” Taiyang questioned.

“What do you think I mean?” Ruby stopped and looked over her shoulder, a blank expression on her face.

“Well, it sounds like you are leaving.”

“That’s what we are going to do.”

“What?! Why?!” Taiyang begged.

“Wow dad, are you dense?” Yang scoffed “Do you honestly think we would stay with two homophobic people?”

“I have nothing against you though!” Taiyang argued “You two are my daughter’s. Yang, surely it shouldn’t be too hard to keep your affections within your bedroom? I don’t want you two to leave.”

“But we shouldn’t have to hide who we love!” Ruby shouted.

Both Yang’s and Taiyang’s eyes widened in surprise at the scythe wielder’s shout. It was rare for the young girl to shout. Ruby was one person who barely got angry at anything.

“Ruby, you’re not homosexual are you?” Taiyang inquired bluntly.

“Oh, my gods dad…” Yang’s hands clenched into fists ready to punch the man.

“I’m dating Weiss,” Ruby stated calmly. “Didn’t think you were that ignorant.”

“I..I see. Ruby, Yang, please I’m not asking for much,” Taiyang pleaded “All I am asking is for you to keep your affection behind closed doors.”

Yang sneered while Ruby frowned at him before they left the room. Furious and disappointed the sisters went to their respective rooms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey xXIyra16Xx here  
> Not much to say other than that RWBY V5 is great. Weiss is a hugger and Yang is struggling to cope with her PTSD and her semblance. As for Blake well, I hope her parents live.  
> Like I said I barely have the motivation anymore so writing has been difficult. I am not sure if writing a Mass Effect fanfic will help me get my mojo back or not so please if you have any suggestions to help get me motivated (songs or pictures don’t work well sadly) send them my way.  
> This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.


End file.
